Unbreakable bond
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Takes place after "The Sacrifice." Bonnie & her friends are in danger, there's a new enemy & his name is Klaus. Bonnie must help defeat him & his new vampire fledgling with whom she has a history with. Will Damon succumb to his & Bonnie's new relationship
1. Damnatio

**Hey everyone he's a new fan fic that I had an epiphany on just a few days ago. It's just something that I'm going to be working on along with my other Damon and Bonnie fic. **

**Well first off let me start by saying that I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARES OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOVEL SERIES. **

**I wanted this story to be a little bit of D.B.J or Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy. Don't panic I'm just going to give Jeremy's point of view of his feelings for Bonnie and Damon his POV of his feelings toward Bonnie. Which one will she choose? That's why you have to read. Oh by the way Luca is going to be in the mix also but he won't be a threat to Bamon just because he's not one of my favorite characters right now. My twist on what happens after "The Sacrifice" **

**Takes place after "The Sacrifice." Bonnie & her friends are in danger, there's a new enemy & his name is Klaus. Bonnie must help defeat him & his new vampire fledgling with whom she has a history with. Will Damon succumb to his & Bonnie's new relationship? Some BJ**

X

X

X

It's been two and a half long weeks after the whole incident with Elijah and Elena's kidnapping. Following that unforeseen event of circumstances Jeremy almost got killed trying to retrieve the moonstone from Katherine, in which almost cost Stefan his life…

Typical teenage boys always getting into trouble. Although if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to deactivate the moonstone, and if it wasn't for a very narcissistic vampire that I know I wouldn't be alive to talk about it.

All's well that ends well I guess…of course we still have a huge problem on our hands a certain vampire wants to see us dead. A supposedly devil incarnate by the name of Klaus.

_Present day_

It was dark in the room where Bonnie Bennett laid unconscious on the bed her brown lengthy hair obscuring part of her face from Jeremy's view. It was because of him that she was like this and he blamed himself ever so harshly for bringing this predicament onto her.

She used too much of her power and nearly died, he remember it like it happened yesterday, but in reality it's been seven days. It all started when Bonnie, Damon, Stefan himself and Elena met together at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan and Damon came to Bonnie once again for assistance…like always, and like always Bonnie gave in. In order to protect Elena Stefan and Damon thought it would be for the best if they could get Bonnie to deactivate the moonstone, it would save them a lot of trouble in worrying about her safety as well as their own.

Only problem was that she didn't have the strength to retrieve it out of the tomb. All seemed at a lost, Stefan was disappointed but Bonnie reassured him that she would find a way to get in. It could've had ended many ways, but Jeremy decided it was the best time to show everyone including Bonnie how useful he could be.

Like an idiot he went alone to the tomb to fetch the stone from Katherine, but she wasn't having any of it. Taunting and daring him she continued to test him on his bravery and pride as a man. Jeremy knew it was a bad idea to go in alone, but he had no choice, and like he told Katherine before he was not afraid of her.

That was until she tried to drain him of his blood, but just before she was even able to sink her fangs into his neck she was stopped by Stefan who surprisingly and most unexpectedly came into the tomb to save Jeremy from immediate death.

They fought and yelled throwing one another across the tomb for what seemed like hours, unfortunately for Katherine she was still too weak from being locked up and not being able to feed which cost her the victory of the fight in the end. Stefan stabbed her in the chest just a little above her heart. He knew that he couldn't kill her; they still needed her just in case they needed any more information about the originals. It was over, that's what Jeremy thought when he saw Stefan in the tomb, and he knew that it was possible that he might actually be stuck in here for good this time. As they made there way back to the entrance they saw Bonnie, Elena and Damon staring back at them in shock.

Elena was more on the verge of tears more than anything else. Bonnie was furious and sad, but that didn't stop her from what she was about to do next. As Jeremy took a step out of the tomb he turned around to see a content Stefan looking back at them.

The wet tears began to flow immediately down Elena's face as she whimpered for Stefan choking and sobbing. Almost as if she couldn't take Elena's mourning Bonnie quickly stepped forward toward the tomb where Stefan stood, and like she never even gave it a second thought she began to chant.

From experience Jeremy knew that when you try and stop Bonnie mid way of a spell all your efforts will be futile, but that didn't stop him from trying. He pleaded and begged and shook her, but it was all to no avail. As she proceeded to break the spell Damon held back an emotional Elena as she now began to become more worried than sad. Damon knew that what Bonnie was doing might end up killing her, but he also had faith in her abilities as a witch; he never doubted her…she was of course after all a Bennett.

He decided that if worse came to worse he would just have to commit the taboo of turning her into a vampire. Sure, she would probably hate him for all eternity, but it was a good alternative to being completely dead, although Bonnie would most likely beg to differ. Damon cursed under his breath his luck, he promised to protect her and this had to happen the guilt was so over whelming.

The ground shook as Bonnie breathes the last words of the spell, she then motioned for Stefan to move forward which he did. Jeremy watched in complete awe as Stefan stepped beyond the barrier. Bonnie did it, and just then a sigh of relief filled the underground chamber. Then all hell broke lose when blood started to welled up in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. It seemed to be coming from every part of the body that didn't have a layer of skin covering it, her nose included.

Her body trembled in agony as she fell violently onto the ground. Stefan yelled her name, Elena screamed in horror, Jeremy froze in panic and Damon darted over quickly to where Bonnie laid. Reaching down to fell a pulse, he nodded to Stefan and told the rest of us that her heart was still beating. Next thing I remember was Damon biting his wrist and pouring blood down into Bonnie's mouth.

Then the most heart stopping thing happened next when Damon reached down and bit into Bonnie's neck gulping down her blood like an animal that hasn't feed in days and was near the point of starvation. Stefan and Elena gasped, but Jeremy instinctively moved with lighting speed toward Damon to pull him off, but Damon on his own terms released her. He looked at Bonnie eyes filled with what can only be described as blood lust and worry all mix into a very dangerous concoction.

Jeremy yelled at Damon cursing him for his actions as he took Bonnie by her head and laid her in his lap. That's when her eyes began to twitch as if reacting to Damon's poison; even though her heart still beats she hasn't woken up since.

Recalling those memories made Jeremy extremely sorrowful; he could feel his chest tighten every time. Now all he was able to do for her was wait by her side and protect her until she woke up.

Damon stood at the bar in front of him which was recently his dining room table. Bottles of empty Bourbon spread out in front of him, scattered about the table. It was bad enough that he drunk at all, but now he swore that this whole situation would certainly turn him into a full blown alcoholic.

Bonnie if she woke up would most likely kill him this time, what he did to her he promised he would never do to anyone, luck has a funny way of always kicking him in the ass. In a tired manner Damon rubbed his temples as he tried relaxing his thoughts, it didn't work.

Next thing he heard was Elena's screechy voice as she and her now reunited boyfriend entered into the kitchen.

"Damon what in the world? How many of those did you drink?"

Damon merely glanced at her and his brother's amused face before replying.

"Enough to get me drunk for the rest of eternity my dear."

Elena shook her head in disgust as she made her way over to the refrigerator. Meanwhile Stefan saw it as a perfect opportunity to confront his brother on their current situation.

Leaning forward Stefan quietly began to whisper into his brother's ear.

"Well are you going to tell them?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Damon didn't look his way but he did continue to sip down the last of his stock of Bourbon.

"No St. Stefan I did not and I'm not planning to." Damon replied in a semi annoyed voice.

Stefan glanced over his shoulder to make sure Elena wasn't eavesdropping; when she wanted to she could be really nosey.

"What you did was reckless and now you're stuck with the consequences, you know what happens when you feed off her and have her feed off you at the same time." Stefan causally reminded Stefan.

Damon looked at Stefan in a mocking manner as he rolled his eyes at what seemed to be another lecture form his younger brother.

"Everything is going to be fine, she's alive we have the moonstone and now she can deactivate it once she wakes up, yeah there was a little set back but that will wear off with a little bit of time."

"It might be permanent Damon."

Damon stood up from his seat and made his way over to Elena who was chomping down of a slice of cold pizza. Damon would never understand teenagers these days not even if he studied them and watched some type of documentary on the discovery channel.

"If she doesn't kill you first." Stefan retorts. Breaking Damon from his train of thought.

Damon looks back at his brother calmly trying not to let him see the concern building up within him.

"If she doesn't kill me first." He replies.


	2. Crimson princess

It was an impressive compound, he though to himself as he pulled up it to the elongated driveway. A place where he could only ever dream of living in, the Victorian style manor was a colossal beast. From the outside you could clearly see the many rooms in which it held, veins and leafs wrapped itself around the delicate shell of the white walls, almost as if protecting it from the dangerous and carefree world.

The garden below was like a field of flowers in Indiana during springtime, a place that he visited often with his son. The first thing that caught his attention was the gorgeous ruby roses that grew from a nearby bush each without a single flaw.

As he parked his car in the front two gentlemen approached him leading the way into this exotic palace. Once inside the rosy scent filled his nostrils immediately, it wasn't overwhelming in the least bit, but it did give him a sort of comfort that he needed at the moment. The men finally came to an abrupt stop in front of two double doors. One of the men who was middle aged didn't meet his glare as he began to pen one of the doors.

The room was breathtaking; any architects dream the ceiling was embroidered with golden crests, and the wooden floor reflected everything that met its surface even the crystal chandler that hung just above it.

Nearby there was a large bookcase that stretch about the left side of the room filled top to bottom with books of all kinds. Right in the middle of the overly large room was a circular desk made of ivory where the vampire by the name of Elijah sat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Martin, how nice of you to join me." The deadly vampire said as the two doorman closed the doors behind Jonas leaving him and his vampire employer alone.

"Thank you for having me." Jonas replied as he stood there watching Elijah scribble something down quickly on a piece of paper.

"Sit." Elijah demanded without looking up from what he was doing.

Following instructions Jonas walked over to the chair in front of the desk pulling it out carefully sitting down. He noticed Elijah's black three piece suit along with a black shirt and red tie to match, all his brownish locks combed neatly back in a much more Leonardo look than usual.

"I believe you know why I called you here." Elijah began still writing.

Jonas stared down at the desk for a moment before answering.

"You want to know about the whereabouts of the moonstone."

Elijah stopped writing as he looked up at Jonas.

Jonas flinched a little bit by his movements even though he knew the vampire needed him he was still very unpredictable.

"With Katerina Petrova…correct?" Elijah asked calmly as he shifted his weight in the chair folding his hands above the desk.

Jonas took his time to answer; he was weary of the vampire's temper and just about anything would and could set him off.

"As a matter of fact…she no longer has it."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few moments then Elijah slowly grinned not showing any hint of anger.

"Then who does?" he answered swiftly.

"I don't know yet but I promise you that by the end of the week I will have found it, and then we can go ahead with your plans."

As Elijah was listening to Jonas he saw the door behind him open slowly, a small head peak darted in then out of the door. The door then closed back without making even the smallest sound.

Elijah turned his attention back to Jonas who was still trying to convince him that he will be able to get the moonstone in a timely manner.

The vampire starting to grow annoyed at his repetitive words, and it seemed that unless he stopped him it would go on for hours.

"Jonas…I believe you, now all you have to do is keep your word. I expect you to either have located it or have it in my hands by the end of this week…understood?"

Not uttering another word Jonas nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand thank you."

Grinning once more Elijah stood up from his seat fixing his tie as he did.

"No thank you Mr. Martin…and now there is someone I would like you to meet."

Jonas followed Elijah out of the study and into the main hall. They walked all the way down the hall until they came upon another set of doubled doors.

Before Elijah had a chance to knock the door opened an older man stood behind it and as he swung the door open it revealed two more of whom were standing against the wall on the opposite side.

Elijah looked back to Jonas who was still perplexed about what was going to happen next.

Elijah walked into the room and Jonas followed. Inside there was what had to be hundreds of teddy bears, porcelain dolls, and other small stuffed animals all of them lined up on the floor against the wall a queen sized bed with red colored silk sheets laid at one side of the room and on the other side of the room there was a baby grand piano made of the clearest glass placed out in front of a window that gave a outside view into the sun filled backyard. To the left of that a small white coffee table made of wood, a set of tea cups placed neatly across the table.

Jonas was left in awe at the mere size of the bedroom it had to be just as big if not bigger than the study. He was so captivated that he didn't even notice the small frame sitting on the floor before him there back turned to him.

Elijah walked toward what Jonas assumed to be a young female adult about fifteen at least.

Elijah crouched down in front of her, to gain her attention. That's when Jonas noticed that she was busy playing with one of her many dolls, making it dance around in a rhythmic motion…only thing was that it wasn't in here hands or on the floor. It was levitating in air, dancing and twirling about in circles without any type of assistance.

Elijah could only think of one think at the moment that could possible be going on…this person was a witch.

"My dear…" Elijah said to her in a soft stern tone. "We have a guest."

The young girl stopped what she was doing and gracefully stood up, Elijah followed suit. The small doll clumsily fell onto the wooden floor immediately as they did.

A shallow grin swept the face of the young teenage girl as she look Elijah in the eye, before turning around to meet their honored guest.

"Ah yes Mr. Martin…I've heard a lot of interesting things about you… how do you do?" She greeted in the sweetest melodic voice curtsying as she did. It was the sweetest sound Jonas has ever heard it reminded him of singing.

She was really adorable, and bared a strikingly similar appearance to her many porcelain dolls.

The first thing he noticed was her big greenish-grey colored eyes and long eye lashes. Her eyes in itself could only be compared to the color of the moonlit night you can clearly see the silver-ish hue reflected within them.

Her mocha toned brown skin seemed to have a sort of majestic glow to it. Her face was small oval shaped and her lips red and pouty. She appeared to be no more than five foot four. Another amazing feature was her long straight jet black hair that reached down all the way to her mid thigh. It glistened beautifully from the sunlight that peered through the open window, and last but not least she wore a long sleeved white dress with a red hem, which was also sewed on the long sleeves and neck collar where just above that laid a small crystal necklace with a silver chain. Just like a porcelain doll, Jonas thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you young lady." Jonas replied.

"Excuse me sir…" one of the body guards interrupted as he moved toward Elijah. "You have a phone call."

Elijah scowled under his breath as he made his way past the girl toward the door.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said as he walked passed Jonas.

"Lijah I'm thirsty." The girl called to him.

Elijah stopped for a brief moment to turn his attention to the demanding voice.

"It's going to have to wait… now wait here with Mr. Martin until I come back."

"But I'm thirsty now I can't wait." She said in a pouting voice as she stomped her foot.

"Don't you start child! I will only say this once more wait here with Mr. Martin until I've returned and behave yourself." Elijah's tone was as sharp as a knife, but it quieted the girl long enough for him to exit the room.

Once the door closed the girl turned around to her previous position.

Jonas was speechless at the moment and didn't really know what to say at first, just then he remembered something.

"I-I'm sorry but I forgot to ask you your name."

The girl paid no attention to him, she was to busy focusing on her doll that lay on the floor. She gently picked it up by the neck not showing a slight bit of emotion on her delicate coffee tone skin.

Jonas waited for an answer, but received none as he watched her actions. The two guards still standing by the wall looked at her as well. One of them was younger than the other. The younger one looked to be in his mid twenties he had slick brown hair and a medium build. He wore ordinary causal clothes a black shirt and black jeans, kind of handsome but not as much as his older counterpart.

Once the doll was in her grasp she held it up in the air with one hand out before her.

She turned her head in the direction of the guards before speaking.

"You two…fetch me something to drink."

The two men looked to her than to one another as if uncertain of what to do.

"Ma'am…" The older one said. "You know that we cannot."

The younger one stepped forward immediately to address her, this would prove to be his undoing.

"It's our job to protect you…not feed you we are not your butlers nor your handmaids if you want something to drink go 'fetch' it for yourself." The younger one said in a rude admonished tone.

The older man tried desperately to shush the new recruit but he foolishly ignored him.

Jonas watched as all of this was going on and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl. Just as he was about to offer if he could be of assistance she began to laugh in a crazed but playful laughter that sent chills down Jonas spine. He had a bad feeling about what was coming next…and because of his witch heritage and bloodline he couldn't be more right.

She continued to laugh for awhile, the youngest guard slowly grew tired of her laughter and in response took a few steps closer to her only to be stopped by the sudden silence in the room.

A dark and hardened tone then escaped the lips of what Jonas still believed to be an innocent youth.

"Would you like to repeat that again?"

The guard stopped his face tensed and his body began to protrude sweat. Jonas noticed the sudden shift in the air and the change in the young guard's attitude. At first he seemed to be challenging her but now he stood there his blue eyes as wide as a deer.

In a quick flash the young guard was thrown across the opposite side of the room and pinned to the wall by an unseen force.

Air caught in Jonas's lungs, he was obviously caught off guard. The power that threw him was like a rushing wind, but not as deadly and sinister.

The young man yelled at her as he tried to wiggle free, but he couldn't, whatever had him had him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Release me witch or I will-"

"Or you will what?" She responded as she took a few steps forward closing the gap between their bodies.

She looked up at him when she finally reached him, smiling from ear to ear. She then again began to laugh hysterically as she held her stomach with both hands. Once she was done with her laughing fit she connected her eyes to his.

"I know… let's play a game ok? After all David…that is your name right? You never ever play with me.

She said as she continued to laugh and laugh as if this situation was the funniest thing in the world to her, but it wasn't, not for him or for Jonas who watched nervously from afar.

"Screw you-"

Before David could say another word she caught him by the tongue. He couldn't finish his sentence as she held his tongue tightly between her fingers.

"You know David…She continued with big white smile. "You have a really foul mouth…I guess I have no choice but to wash it out for you."

In one swift motion the girl ripped his tongue smoothly from his mouth, blood spurted out in every direction which also included her face as she just stood there non-chalantly holding his tongue in her hand still grinning like a psychotic Cheshire cat.

Her greenish-grey eyes widened in amusement at the sight before her.

"Hahaha this is fun David I like playing with you."

"Ma'am please stop this."

The older guard finally spoke up after witnessing the scene before him, even so he himself was shaking from head to toe.

"He didn't know what he was saying he's new and an idiot… please forgive him."

The girl didn't look his way as she spoke up.

"Can't you see that we're having fun right now…you're enjoying this aren't you David?"

David was unable to speak, scream, yell or fight the blood soaked tongue she held in her hand was then thrown onto the floor as David watched with unspeakable fear and shock.

The young maiden crushed the tongue with her foot grinding hard it into the wooden floor making sure that it will definitely never be able to be used again.

David whelped in agony and horror at the young girl's brutality, if Jonas had a name for her it would be the devil incarnate.

Taking a step back was the first thing to cross his mind. All senses were telling him to run but his body just wouldn't move. He didn't know what she was, she had the powers of a witch but something was different about her…was she a demon? It was the only thing that he could logically think off. He tried to think it through, but he was too frightened to think about it at the moment, pushing his glasses further up his nose with a quivering hand he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him not even daring to attempt and stop her.

"Hmmm…" Was the sound that the girl made as she took a step back to examine David and the mess that was made, sighing in disappointment.

"I'm kinda starting to get a little bit bored of this game so we'll just have to end it right here." She said covering her mouth her blood stained hand as she yawned.

Jonas breathed a sigh of relief, this so called "game" of her's was more like a torture session to him not something a normal teen would do.

"Of course I'm still thirsty…and because Elijah still isn't back yet…I decided I will take your advice after all."

In the most terrifying turn that the moment could have taken the girl violently punched a whole through David's chest as easily as she had ripped out his tongue.

Jonas fell onto the floor yelling for help. The last guard fearing for his life ran past the girl and her victim out the bedroom door leaving the door slightly agape behind him.

The girl smiled a wicked smile as she beheld the prize in her hand, the heart that she ripped clean out of his chest. Licking her lips she lifted the pulsing heart to her mouth, her eyes grew dark and her small sharp fangs descended before taking a small bite. Blood dripped down the sides of her mouth barely missing her white cotton dress as it hit the floor.

Jonas mouth was wide open and his eyes wide, never had he witness anything like he had today, and to be frankly honest he was hoping that today would go a lot smother than it did.

Next thing he knew he heard was the sound of multiple footsteps running down the hall in unison some were in panicked voices others were in anger.

When they finally reached the door all that was left before then was David's blood grey and lifeless stained body his face twisted in anguish, and the young girl still making a feast of the young vampire's dismembered heart.

Elijah was the first to step inside of the room; he was clearly upset even though he tried his best not to show it.

"Meredith!" Elijah yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What have you done?"

The four other vampires that followed him watched silently as Elijah scolded Meredith.

Some of them seemed upset as well, others much more afraid of her than they have ever been.

Meredith slowly looked up with a coy look on her face. Her irises once again were the most dominant feature on her face, but what once to be an amazing hue of green and grey was now glowing a bright crimson red... just like a pool of blood.

Jonas looked on in curiosity as his fear began to dwindle. Is she…a vampire?

"I-I'm sorry Lijah…b-but I was thirsty I told you I was thirsty." She said as she placed a finger to her mouth, much like a child does when they know they're in trouble.

Elijah stormed over to Meredith as he calmly tried to control his rage.

"Look at you! You're covered in blood! Not to mention you scared Mr. Martin I told you to behave yourself!"

Meredith bowed her head as she endured Elijah's scolding. She dropped her heart onto the ground as she looked back up at Elijah as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Even so… it was delicious." Meredith replied with a half cocked smile.

Elijah shook his head as he reached into his suit pocket and produced a small white handkerchief. Grapping her roughly by the chin he began to clean her face of the residue that was David's blood.

"Ow-ow-ow Lijah be gentle." Meredith whined.

Once Elijah was done wiping off her face he glared at her intensely for a few seconds.

And as if knowing what he was trying to tell her Meredith walked toward Jonas cautiously.

"Forgive me Mr. Martin for everything I've done please have a pleasant evening." Here words were clean cut and to the point no smart remark included.

Jonas nodded his head as he stood up from the floor unaware that he was still sitting at all.

Then just like that Meredith walked out of the room the group of men making room for her. Before leaving she turned back around to face Elijah.

"You know what would've gone good with that blood? Pizza…may we order take out tonight Lijah?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Do whatever you like Meredith just don't cause anymore trouble or I'll have to report it to Klaus."

Meredith stared back at Elijah and smiled before skipping her way down the corridor humming a small euphoric melody.

Elijah took in a shallow breath as he tucked the dirty handkerchief into his pocket.

"Forgive me Jonas I was unable to mention a few things… it has seemed that you had to find out the hard way...regrettably"

Jonas fixed his crooked glasses and his now wrinkled tan collared shirt.

"So…" Jonas said still shaken. What exactly is she? A witch? A demon? A vampire? What, when and where did you get her from Elijah? Because if I'm going to help you the least you can do is to tell me when there is a sadistic vampire-witch-demon thing evolved." Jonas moved his hands around in the arm wildly as he made his statement.

Elijah stared blankly at Jonas as he finished talking. Jonas was obviously still in a panic from his encounter with Meredith. He could tell by his tone of voice.

"I'll tell you everything in due time Jonas, but from this certain incident I can already gather that you have obtained a hint of what that 'vampire-witch-demon thing really is'…you are a smart man I'm sure you will figure it out, but to tell you would be going against orders… I am sorry."

Without another word Elijah stepped away as he strode over to the door.

The vampires that were watching were still there careful to remain quiet for they knew their place.

"Please show Mr. Martin to the door…" he said as he looked at one of the vampires that stood there. Looking back over his shoulder at the carcass of David he snapped his head towards the last three vampires "And will somebody clean up this mess before it stains the floor."

X

X

Damon was asleep on the couch downstairs when all of a sudden he heard a loud scream come from an upstairs bedroom…his bedroom. With one quick step he shot up the stairs and into his room where Bonnie was supposedly still unconscious. When he reached the door that was already open he saw Jeremy on the floor and Bonnie half way across the room. The two were bickering about something that he didn't understand at the moment, he didn't care about that, what ever it was… instead he inspected Bonnie who was still wearing the grey jacket and brown shirt from last week. Her brown curly hair was in a need a combing and her clothes were a little wrinkled, but besides that she seemed fine. When he was satisfied that she was still human or in his terms 'alive' that's when he decided to find out what the hell was going on.

"Bonnie I- " Jeremy began but was at a lost for words as he slowly got up off the floor, rolling his shoulder as if it was knocked out of his sockets.

"I hate to interrupt and all, but sleeping beauty just came out of a stage three coma and I don't think it's wise for her to be moving around so much." Damon said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Bonnie looked to Damon and then to Jeremy again shaking her head like she was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I'm sorry Jeremy…you startled me…I mean when I wake up and see you like five inches from me face its kinda gonna freak a girl out."

At that moment a very disgruntled Stefan and a very panicky Elena burst into the room in what Damon couldn't help but notice in an untimely manner.

Elena saw Bonnie standing near the bed and immediately ran to her like her life depended on it hugging her tight as she tried to jerk back the tears.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie are you ok? I heard you scream. Are you hurt? How do you feel? I was so worried I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through I didn't know this would happen and-"

"Elena calm down I'm fine…actually I've never felt better…what did you guys do?"

Stefan looked to Damon as Damon bit his bottom lip refusing to meet his little brother's gaze.

"Uhh well I know Jeremy was looking over you the whole time after school everyday…right Jer?" Elena motioned to Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't say anything at first as he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I scared you Bonnie." Was his reply in the utmost sincere voice.

"It's ok Jeremy… thank you…but we need to talk about a few things and I think you already know what they are."

Jeremy rolled his eyes only because he knew what they were and he knew he was about to be in for a lecture.

"Bonnie we're all glad that you're ok." Stefan said as he walked to the other side of the room to hug Bonnie to show that Elena and Jeremy weren't the only one's worried about her.

Damon felt a surge of relaxation come from Bonnie...and at the moment he couldn't help the emotion that he responded to it with.

Bonnie flinched in Stefan arms as he let go. She then scanned the room left and right top to bottom as every one watched her curiously.

"Bonnie?" Said Elena as she followed Bonnie's train of movement.

Damon took a few steps back as he tried to smoothly make his way out the door, the wooden floor creaked with each step he took.

Bonnie shook her head as she made her way over to the bed to take a seat.

"I-I'm sorry I felt…weird for a moment...but it might just be a side effect from all the magic I did…how long was I asleep?" Bonnie asked as she looked to Elena, Stefan Jeremy and then to Damon.

"Five days and seventeen hours. Jeremy answered.

Everyone looked to Jeremy perplexed for a second before turning their full attention back to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked over at Damon suspiciously, he noticed her attention on him and he tried to avoid eye contact with her. It didn't work out so well.

Suddenly Bonnie stood up from the bed and made her way over to Damon who was still standing in front of the bedroom door. He was unsure of what she was about to do but he didn't waver in anyway just in case he had to be ready to defend himself.

Once Bonnie got in front of him she slowly looked him up and down as if trying to find something unusual. Her greenish-brown eyes meet his electric blue ones as she intensely stared at him.

"Yes witch? Is there something you need or something on my face perhaps?" Damon said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Something is different about you…I can sense it." Bonnie said as she shook her index finger at him.

"Hmm…you know what I think? Damon replied as he bends down toward her so that he was able to meet her gaze straight on.

"I think you finally lost your mind Judgey."

"Ah ha! See there it is again! I felt something when you said that!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Damon accusingly.

Damon looked over to Stefan who just shook his head disapprovingly. Mouthing the words 'not in here' as he did.

Damon winked his eye at his younger brother Jeremy and Elena watched the two confused at why Bonnie suddenly had taking an interest in Damon.

"Maybe it's that spark between us little witch, I tend to have that effect on people." Damon said as wiggled his eyebrows.

At that exact moment Bonnie concentrated her powers on Damon harshly, sending him into a pit of pain as he growled tightly holding his head with both hands.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bonnie let out a scream and quickly shot both of her hands up to her head as well and held it tight.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelped as she rushed over to her best friend that was now slumped on the floor.

It took Bonnie a minute to two minutes to find out what was going on. That when she knew her feelings weren't her feelings and her pain wasn't her pain... It was Damon's.

At this realization she stopped the attack on Damon who was crouching on the floor next to her. Once she released the spell he stood up followed by Elena who held Bonnie up by the waist.

Bonnie tried to focus back at the situation at hand once she could feel the pain slowly dissipate and then disappear. Once it was gone she felt a rush of anger and rage wash over her body like a tsunami.

Her green eyes shot up to Damon who was already half way out the room.

"You-You!" Bonnie hissed angrily as she took a few steps forward toward him.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Damon smirked a bit at his young rival he didn't want anyone else in the room to see that he was anything but comfortable right then.

"What are you talking-" Damon started but was cut short when is leather jacket began to catch on fire.

"Holy crap!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Bonnie no stop!" Elena pleaded with her as she focused her powers on Damon.

"Ah-ah-ah hot." Bonnie hysterically patted at her body.

Damon was doing the same thing only he was the only one on fire. Once he put the small flames out he froze in his steps.

He could feel anger, fear and hatred well up inside of his body all at once. It wasn't his emotions he knew how to keep his in check at times like these, let alone feel so many at once.

"Bonnie…don't." Damon said when he looked up at her like he knew exactly what she was going to do next. He knew what was coming he could feel her moment of attack.

Bonnie gaze was deadly and Jeremy made a mental note in his head not to ever piss her off.

"What…did you…do Damon?" Elena asked as she let go of her friend.

Damon looked to Stefan. Stefan didn't move a muscle he knew that this was inevitable and that they would find out sooner or later of course Damon would rather it have been later than sooner.

Sighing Damon folded his arms to his chest as he tried to think of the most simplistic way to tell them the deed he committed.

Stefan, growing tired of Damon's stalling decided to answer for his brother.

"He gave you his blood to heal you when you passed out… unbeknownst to me he drunk your blood afterward…sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she heard Stefan words stumble out of his mouth.

Damon winced when he heard them as well and Jeremy closed his eyes in guilt.

"What are you saying Stefan? What does all of that mean?" Elena asked.

Stefan folded his arms and furrowed his brows as he tried to brace himself for whatever would happen next after what he was about to reveal.

"She's bonded to him now… and he's bonded to her…maybe forever."

*In the Vampire Diaries books Meredith is a character but I won't say who.

*Bonding happens when a vampire gives a human or other supernatural being their blood and in return drinks their's at the same moment.

*Elijah is over 500 years old with Klaus a 1000 year old vampire as the leader of the originals.

*Jonas Martin is the father of Luca two new characters on the series. They are supposedly warlocks who moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls. Jonas works for the originals.

**PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE MY PAYCHECK **


	3. This means war

**Here's the next chapter and where the relationship with Bonnie and Damon starts to build. I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**

"_**What…did you…do Damon?" Elena asked as she let go of her friend. **_

_**Damon looked to Stefan. Stefan didn't move a muscle he knew that this was inevitable and that they would find out sooner or later of course Damon would rather it have been later than sooner. **_

_**Sighing Damon folded his arms to his chest as he tried to think of the most simplistic way to tell them the deed he committed. **_

_**Stefan, growing tired of Damon's stalling decided to answer for his brother.**_

"_**He gave you his blood to heal you when you passed out… unbeknownst to me he drunk your blood afterward…sorry Bonnie." **_

_**Bonnie's eyes widened as she heard Stefan words stumble out of his mouth. **_

_**Damon winced when he heard them as well and Jeremy closed his eyes in guilt.**_

"_**What are you saying Stefan? What does all of that mean?" Elena asked.**_

_**Stefan folded his arms and furrowed his brows as he tried to brace himself for whatever would happen next after what he was about to reveal. **_

"_**She's bonded to him now… and he's bonded to her…maybe forever." **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"I'm what?" Bonnie screeched as she shot daggers at Damon.

"And there's my queue…I'm gone." Damon said as he turned around and made his way down the hall.

Bonnie stood there in utter shock and disbelief. She turned around to face Stefan and Elena.

"Stefan… pleaaase tell me you're joking! Bonding? What is that? Why haven't I ever heard of that?" Bonnie asked as she shook her head pulling slightly on her brown silky curls while she did.

"Well it's not called 'bonding' it's called _Damnatio _its latin more like fifteenth century slang for Damned…should be mentioned in your grimore somewhere."

Jeremy frowned then made his way out the room hurriedly downstairs where Damon was headed.

Once he found him he was leaning back on the desk chair in the library sipping a cup of Bourbon his usual favorite. He didn't even bother to look up at Jeremy who was steaming with anger. Combing his short brown hair back with his fingers he struggled to keep his temper under control as he tried to think of the right words to say.

"What did you do to Bonnie? She's freaking out up there and you're acting like nothing has even happened." Jeremy spurted out.

Damon blue eyes shot upward towards the young boy as he started to walked closer to where he sat.

"Did you know that you're even more inquisitive than your sister? It's going get you killed one day by some angry 'psycho' yet very handsome vampire that has women for breakfast instead of waffles…and who likes to down alcohol _twenty-four seven_ instead of poppingRitalin. Oh! Wait! ...That's already happened to you hasn't it? Sorry bad memory recollection comes with old age…really annoying."

Damon said sarcastically with a wink as he hopped up from the chair. He then proceeded to pretend like Jeremy wasn't even in the room as he turned his back to him to face the many books that were stacked in bookshelves across the wall.

"I thought that just by giving her your blood you were trying to save her life…but now come to find out you did some type of vampire mating ritual on her you're messed up in the head." Jeremy said as he moved closer to Damon until he was right in front of him.

Damon glanced out of the corner of his eye to meet Jeremy's glare.

"Don't worry about it sport I have my own reasons for why I did what I did, so how about you go home and play with your hot wheels collection instead of bugging the living hell out of me."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" A loud wrath filled voice yelled so loud that it had to have pierced every wall in the house.

Jeremy grinned as he heard the familiar voice make to their location in the library.

"Was nice knowing you." Jeremy said sarcastically as he stepped away from Damon and over to the door where Bonnie violently came barging in.

An angry and upset Bonnie was followed by an amused Stefan and a nervous Elena as they both rushed into the room after her.

"You!" Bonnie yelled as she stomped over to Damon getting close to his face until all she could see was his eyes. Damon didn't move a muscle he was curious to see how this was about to play out…to see if she really had the guts to put her threats into motion even though she knew the consequences.

"You're dead Salvatore." Was all Bonnie uttered but those words alone were enough to cut through steel like she truly meant it.

"I save you and you all you want to do kill me? Can't do anything right without getting punished by you can I?"

"Why did you do it Damon…if you knew the consequences?" Elena interrupted.

Jeremy was starting to feel left out he still didn't know exactly what the consequences that they spoke of were in complete detail.

"So what happens exactly?" Jeremy asked waiting for a reply from anyone who knew.

Stefan sighed every since they were turned into vampires he felt like he was always the one cleaning up Damon's mess.

"It's something that vampires rarely use as a means of preying on their…food."

"You mean humans." Jeremy corrected.

"Yeah…humans…well anyways it not something that any vampire finds appealing, so many of us never use it…ever. The point is to give blood to a 'human' and then drink theirs as an exchange. Only problem is as a result you and the person who you bond with are literally bonded by blood…you start to feel each others pain and emotion every moment of everyday no matter how far away you try and distance yourself it will not severe."

Damon looked at Bonnie who still had her eyes fixed on him dangerously. He felt it the anger and hatred was overwhelming she was pissed…in actuality he wanted to take a few steps back but his pride just wouldn't allow it. Bonnie felt his uneasiness as she continued to stare at him contemplating on a way to do away with him without hurting herself…she got nothing.

"Ok that's not good…but there has to be a spell to reverse it right?" Jeremy asked questionably looking toward Stefan and then to Elena who was at a lost for words.

"That's the problem…it was never meant to be used on supernatural creatures…Humans are one thing but trying to use those or any other abilities on witches, or werewolves is kinda dangerous." Stefan said as he took a seat on a nearby drawer.

"Which is why any smart vampire wouldn't dare to attempt and turn a witch or a werewolf into a vampire." A familiar voice echoed through the room causing Stefan stop before he was able to utter his next words.

Everyone stopped and looked toward the door to see from who the voice had belonged.

A tall and slender Rose walked into the room with a serious look on her round face. Her short brown hair moved from side to side with each step she took, coming to a halt right beside Elena.

"What did you do Damon?" Were the words that came out of her mouth.

Damon threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Damon what did you do? What have you done Damon? Damon-Damon-Damon! Geez sometimes I feel like I'm in a confessional pouring my heart out to an over zealous self righteous hypocrite of a bishop."

Bonnie finally getting tired of the stalling grabbed Damon by his black collared shirt pulling him forward until they were face to face.

"You're going to fix this…now." Bonnie hissed.

"Can't." Damon replied with a grin.

"And why not?" Bonnie rebutted.

"Because with another supernatural being the effects tend to stay… permanent." Stefan said.

"Well there's your answer." Damon said as he tried to pry Bonnie fingers off of his shirt.

"You bonded with her Damon? She's a witch are you insane?" Rose said with widened eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Bonnie asked as she finally let go of Damon's shirt before it was completely ruined as well as before she got the urge to set him and the shirt on fire.

"Why do you think witchy? To save your life." Damon said as he filled another glass of Bourbon gulping it down in one motion.

"Well you didn't have to that Damon giving her your blood would've been good enough." Stefan inquired.

Elena's eyes big brown widened as a thought ran through her head putting all of the pieces together. She slowly began to take a few steps forward toward Damon stopping short a few feet from where he was standing.

"You didn't do it because you just wanted to save her did you? Or else you would have just gave her your blood and left it at that…but you didn't." Elena continued to ponder her revelation as she continued.

"The Damon I know does things for one reason and one reason only…to meet his own agenda…so what are you up to?"

Damon smirked biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter. Finally someone figured it out he thought to himself.

"Yeah Damon tell us what the hell you where thinking that you could've possibly thought that bonding with her was a good idea." Rose questioned bitterly.

Damon didn't say a word as he started to walk toward everyone making his way toward the exit a huge grin was plastered all over his face. Jeremy thought that any moment the obviously psychotic vampire would burst out in laughter and start rolling all over the floor boasting about his quick wit and manipulative behavior and handsome looks as he usually did.

Before Damon was close from crossing the threshold he stopped to turn around and meet everyone's gaze. Did none of them see the humor in it besides him?

"What was I thinking? I'm still alive aren't I? And by the looks of it I won't be getting burned to death again anytime soon either." With that Damon left the room without saying anything else.

Bonnie's mouth dropped to the floor as she realized what he was insinuating. He did it to prevent her from ever hurting him because he knew she would feel every pain he felt if she ever tried. Her heart began to race as she felt his cockiness through the blood tie.

Her teeth began to grind in her mouth you asshole she thought to herself. This means war!

"Bonnie…" Stefan voice suddenly intruded on Bonnie's thoughts of revenge.

"I'm sorry I know this is sudden…but since you've been in a…coma we haven't been able to deactivate the moonstone yet…and I-"

"Stefan." Elena hissed.

"I understand we can do it later today sorry for the delay." Bonnie grumbled. As she began to walk out of the room herself she needed to get away from everyone if only for just a moment.

But no matter what anyone said she knew what her main purpose was when it came to both Salvatore brothers…no matter what the sacrifice…protect Elena.

**Hey everybody well there's chapter three I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review it's the only way I can tell if I should continue my stories or not and if anyone actually likes them! Thanks you for reading.**


	4. Voices in the night

**Hi I'm back everyone thank you for all your reviews! I'm trying my best to put as much Bamon goodness into these chapters at a time but I want a gradual climb to their relationship not just a "I want you and you want me" type a thing right away but there is some hot chemistry in this chapter. Don't you just love Bamon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaires. **

**Previously on **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**…**

"_**What was I thinking? I'm still alive aren't I? And by the looks of it I won't be getting burned to death again anytime soon either." With that Damon left the room without saying anything else. **_

_**Bonnie's mouth dropped to the floor as she realized what he was insinuating. He did it to prevent her from ever hurting him because he knew she would feel every pain he felt if she ever tried. Her heart began to race as she felt his cockiness through the blood tie. **_

_**Her teeth began to grind in her mouth you asshole she thought to herself. This means war! **_

"_**Bonnie…" Stefan voice suddenly intruded on Bonnie's thoughts of revenge. **_

"_**I'm sorry I know this is sudden…but since you've been in a…coma we haven't been able to deactivate the moonstone yet…and I-" **_

"_**Stefan." Elena hissed. **_

"_**I understand we can do it later today sorry for the delay." Bonnie grumbled. As she began to walk out of the room herself she needed to get away from everyone if only for just a moment. **_

_**But no matter what anyone said she knew what her main purpose was when it came to both Salvatore brothers…no matter what the sacrifice…protect Elena. **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Damon was sitting comfortably at the bar in Mystic grill, the only decent place in town where he can drink frivolously and search for an evening snack all at the same time. The whole time he been there his mind continuously lingered back and forth through the memories of his earlier confrontation with Bonnie.

He was going to tell her the real 'real' reason he bonded with her, but somehow getting the little witch all worked up was more entertaining. As he slowly sipped on his glass of Bourbon he noticed a cute blonde from the corner of his eye wearing a skimpy looking grey tank top.

What caught his attention next was that she was flirtatiously chatting it up with Matt Donovan, the man with the wandering eyes he thought to himself. Damon turned around to give his attention back to his favorite brand of alcohol. She will do. He thought hiking his eyebrow in delight.

He continued to ponder for a moment how Bonnie would react once she feels the blood lust through the bond. Not that he cared what she thought he just wish he could be there to see the look on her face and her overly dramatized reaction.

"Hi." An unfamiliar voice greeted.

Damon was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts. He turned his head to find none other than the cute blonde (his dinner) from earlier sitting right next to him at the bar.

"Why hello." Damon replied with a flirty grin.

Sticking her hand out to Damon she smiled widely at his obvious fascination with her.

"My name is Jules nice to meet you."

Damon couldn't believe his luck for once his food came to him, not that it was something new he was devilishly handsome and mysterious what girl wouldn't take notice?

However, it's not everyday that he finds himself not having to put even one little ounce of work into it… she clearly liked what she saw.

"Damon… nice to meet you beautiful." Damon responded as he lifted up her hand placing a small kiss on it.

He then let go of her giving her the once over. He definitely wanted Bonnie to feel this, if not only to piss the witch off even more. He quickly started to think about naughty things he would do to the blonde, picturing her naked and in ecstasy. When he was finished with his dirty fantasy his non-chalant aroused mood was overwhelmed and replaced with anger and spite…he knew it was Bonnie, it was probably her way of warning him to cut it out or she would destroy him and blah blah blah, but he didn't care he was having way too much fun with this.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman asked as she gave Damon a weird side look.

"What? Oh no everything's fine…can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure why not Damon." The quirky girl replied with a smile.

At that same moment Damon started to feel something vibrate in his pocket.

"Hold on." He said giving the woman an apologetic smile as he reached into his coat pocket.

It was Stefan. Flipping the phone open he pressed it tightly against his ear.

"Yeah? Kinda busy right now." Damon answered as he turned slightly to the side in his chair.

"Damon get back here right away Bonnie is about to attempt to deactivate the moonstone."

"Right now? Can't it wait?" Damon replied feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yes right now its important tell the girl your with that you can suck her blood another time." Was the last thing Stefan said before the line went dead.

Damon quirked a smile, his brother knew him alright sometimes he couldn't help but find that a little bit creepy. Facing back to his new found play thing he flashed a regretful but charming look.

"I'm sorry doll, I have business to attend to…rain check?"

The woman smiled widely looking a bit disappointed herself as she shook her head.

"Sure you here often?"

"All the time" Damon replied.

"Cool catch you later then." She said winking her eye as Damon stood up from the chair.

Shooting her one final grin he walked out of the bar wondering when he will get the chance to sink he fangs into her delicious looking skin.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"Jerk." Bonnie mumbled as she started to prepare for the spell she was to perform.

She was in the library with Elena, who was currently standing up and peering out the window, anxiously leaving another voicemail message for their missing vampire bff.

"Where is Caroline?" Elena said as she walked up to Bonnie who was placing candles and a small knife on the table.

"I don't know…I was in a coma remember?" Bonnie retorted.

"Oh…yeah sorry. It's just that lately I don't know if she's been avoiding me or what…and the weirdest part is I saw her walking with Tyler Lockwood earlier today…weird."

"Well Caroline is a big girl I'm pretty sure whatever is going on with her she can handle herself." Bonnie reached into her bag a produced her cell phone. She needed to ask a question about the ingredients she needed for performing the spell without telling them what it was she was doing. The only person she knew who she could ask such a question to was Luka a new student that went to her school. He was cute, really cute and she liked him…a lot.

Apparently he and his father are warlocks and to Bonnie's surprise they kind of knew her better than she knew them when she first met them. She had her suspicions about them at first, but after spending a little time with Luka she started to feel like they knew each other for a long time. This made her feel like she belonged, for the first time she actually felt normal and it made her life so much more bearable to know that there a more witches other than herself and her cousin Lucy who she could confide in. As she started to dial his number Damon waltz into the library staring intently at Bonnie.

"Do you always get nervous when calling someone?"

Bonnie frowned at Damon before rolling her eyes and walking out of the room to get much needed privacy.

Damon mocking Bonnie, rolled his eyes back at her.

"Who is she talking to?" Damon asked Elena who was still trying to get in contact with Caroline.

"I don't know." She replied not even looking up from her cell phone.

"Is it someone you know?" Damon asked still not getting Elena's full attention.

"Uhh…I don't know." Elena replied still texting idly as she got up from the couch to distance herself away from Damon.

Damon was a little annoyed when she did that, he didn't like being ignored so he decided to use his vampire abilities to his advantage and eavesdrop on Bonnie's conversation.

He could still feel her nervousness and wondered what the hell was going on. She wasn't the type to get nervous over anything lately these days, even when he himself was in the room with her he feels that she is more aggravated and angry then coy and nervous.

This gave Damon an idea something that he's been wondering about for awhile now…the million dollar question… was Bonnie attracted to him?

Damon made his way out of the library to go look for Bonnie. When he found her she was outside in the front yard like she knew Damon would try and listen in on her conversation. When Bonnie saw Damon coming she frowned bitterly as she said her goodbyes to whoever was on the other side of the phone. She then hung up to meet a very amused darked hair vampire with superiority complex.

"What Damon?" Bonnie said before Damon was even able to speak a word.

"Hi Bonnie I missed you." Damon said with a wide grin.

His plan was to see what Bonnie really felt for him. Before he thought that without a shadow of a doubt that she hated him, but now that they were bonded there was no way she could hide her emotions from him.

"Shoo fly." Bonnie responded sarcastically.

She to herself was serious though, she was in no mood for Damon's antics especially after the stunt he pulled earlier with his inappropriate and perverted way of screwing with her mind…literally.

She walked swiftly past Damon avoiding eye contact; her main focus was to deactivate the moonstone as soon as possible so that she can finally get home and get some much deserved relaxation time.

Damon followed her step by step as he tried to keep up.

"You're still mad about earlier aren't you? Sorry about that I tend to have wandering thoughts."

"Damon if you value your undead life you will keep far far away from me." Bonnie snapped.

"You know its funny I can't help but recall that I was the one that saved your life when you were laying on the ground one minute away from death…I saved your life now which ever way we play game is up to you, but no matter what you do no matter what you say no matter what that sadistic vampire torturing mind of yours thinks of…me and you 'witch' are going to be cognitive roommates for a very very long time."

Damon said as he stepped in front of Bonnie to block her path. Bonnie stopped an inch in front of him before she went running into straight into his chest.

"How long is very?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Most likely until you die. Just like Stefan said it might be permanent" Damon replied.

Bonnie breathed in slowly for a moment as she thought about the idea of being bonded to Damon until the end of her days.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she covered her mouth with one hand.

The next thing Damon did was so unpredictable that even Bonnie with her abilities could have seen coming.

Damon with all his guts and glory placed both hands on Bonnie's face stroking her cheek gently as he leaned down and brought his lips dreadfully close up to her ear.

"Don't worry Bonnie… I promise to make every day and every moment of the rest of your life worth all the trouble."

Brushing his lips lightly against Bonnie's earlobe he returned his majestic gaze back onto her pools of green.

Bonnie's breath hiked and her Bonnie shuddered for a split second in time. Any one who wasn't a vampire or some other supernatural being wouldn't have noticed it but Damon did. Her anxious emotions over flooded him and he knew that she was uncomfortable even though it was only for a second in time, he was able to break the witches wall down.

Bonnie knew he felt that, and she hated herself for letting her guard down, but it was so unexpected she couldn't help but be caught off guard. Him giving her the 'I'm talking about sex' eye didn't help either. She wasn't stupid or blind who wouldn't think that Damon Salvatore was hot? Every girl knew that and no matter how much she disliked him or hated him that fact would never change. She didn't know what else to do at that moment other than get the hell out of there… as soon as possible.

Damon continued to stare into her eyes for a few more moments until she quickly broke away pushing him slightly to the side.

"Pervert." Bonnie snarled as she picked up the pace walking even faster back to the house.

Damon looked on as she nearly ran back taking unnecessary large steps. Mission complete was all he could think and he didn't hesitate to let her feel his satisfaction on the other end of the blood tie.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

It was a long night and Bonnie successfully completed the spell without any fatalities. It was easy enough, burn Katherine's picture spill Elena's blood over the moonstone chant a few words and presto. Even though she had confidence in her powers she still decided it would be best if Stefan hid the moonstone somewhere just in case.

As she drove home she couldn't help but notice how energetic she felt. Damon said it's because when he bonded with her a small amount of his blood stayed in her system.

Just great no matter where she goes she will have the homicidal vampire on both her mind and inside her body.

Out of nowhere something huge and black ran in front of Bonnie's car. Bonnie screamed as she hit her brakes at such a speed that it caused it to skid to the left before it was able to come to a complete stop.

"Shhhi-." Bonnie groaned as she looked around surveying the area rubbing the back of her head. What ever it was it was big and not big as in deer big this thing was freakin' huge.

Bonnie didn't know whether she should get out the car or stay inside she was a bit afraid after all. Her mind would soon be made up when she turns her head to the side of the road and not to far off into the grass she sees what looks like a human lying on the ground.

She could even see the light reflect off the blonde hair. Bonnie swiftly unfastened her seatbelt and climbed out the car. With the utmost caution she made her way over to the body that lay on the field on grass.

"Hello?" Bonnie called. But she received no response.

She then slowly continued to make her way over to the person hoping that they were still alive and not hurt.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Bonnie called again.

This time she got a reply. A soft moan escaped the lips from the unknown person who seemed to be female.

"Help…me"

Bonnie gasped for she knew the voice better than she knew her own.

"Oh my God Caroline!" Bonnie screamed as she ran over and kneeled beside her bloody and bruised friend.

When Bonnie saw the markings all over her body she started to panic.

"Oh no oh no Caroline your bleeding." Bonnie cried as she tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"W-where's Tyler?" Caroline asked in a groggy voice.

"Tyler? What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. That's when she remembered the big dark fur like animal that rushed in front of her car giving her the whiplash of her life.

"Don't tell me…" Bonnie whispered to herself as she thought about the possibilities of Tyler becoming a full fledged werewolf. She looked up toward the dark night sky and surely enough there was a full moon.

"Damn…cmon Car we gotta go." Bonnie said turning to look at her best friend.

Caroline didn't make a sound, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Bonnie's heart frantically began to race, Caroline was in trouble and she didn't know what to do.

She thought and thought until she came up with the idea to give Caroline some of her blood, it was the only thing that she could think of at the moment and by the looks of it she didn't have many options.

"Hold on Caroline."

Bonnie thought and thought then remembered the knife that she used for the spell earlier in her bag in the car. With a quick hop she got up from the ground and staggered toward her car.

Just when she was about to open the door she heard soft giggling coming from behind her.

Bonnie jumped turning around to see where the voice was coming from. At first she would've sworn it was just the wind that was until it began to speak to her.

"Hahaha over here." The child like voice called playfully.

Hearing that followed by more laughter caused Bonnie to become even more alert and afraid of whoever it was toying with her. She looked all around with her eyes darting from left to right trying to find where the voice was coming from but as she looked around she couldn't make out anything else other than trees and the depth of the forest.

The giggling continued and Bonnie started to get frustrated she didn't like playing games especially when one of her friends lives where in danger.

"Show yourself!" Bonnie demanded twisting her head around still seeing no sign of anyone. The road was long and dark there were no light posts around so it was difficult to tell whether or not she was alone.

A surge of concern came over Bonnie engulfing her senses.

That's when she knew that he knew she was in trouble…he was near.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled.

When she did that the melodic laughter slowly and subtly began to dissipate into the cold night breeze. Whatever or whoever it was still watching her, she could feel it. It was like two eyes staring down her back and what irritated her the most was that Damon was taking his sweet time getting to her.

A sudden gust of wind blew past her body blowing her soft brown curls into her face. When she turned around to face in the direction from wince in came she couldn't be happier than to see both Damon and Stefan standing right in front of her and both with worried looks on their faces.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Stefan asked as he looked around and inspected the scene.

"Yeah..I'm fine but Caroline is!" Stefan and Damon turned around in the direction Bonnie motioned to.

Stefan without another word ran over to their unconscious and bleeding friend while Damon attended to Bonnie.

"Hey are you ok? What the hell happened?" Damon asked worryingly as he looked Bonnie up and down checking for any marks or injuries.

"I-I'm fine." Bonnie said as she walked over to see about Caroline.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her jacket stopping her from moving any further.

"No your not…by the feeling of it I thought you were in the mists of having a heart attack…tell me what happened."

Bonnie held herself steady sometimes she wonders how she had the mental strength to live every single day on the edge. Blinking her eyes she looked up at Damon who was patiently waiting for an answer. She stopped before she even got started when she noticed a few missing articles of clothes from Damon's body.

"Umm Damon...?" Bonnie said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Where is your shirt?"

Damon followed Bonnie's eyes to his bare and pale muscular chest. He was such a hurry to find the witch that he forgot to put a shirt on.

"Well when you 'ranged' I just finished getting out of the shower."

Bonnie was surprised. Was he really so worried about her that he ran out of the house half naked to come see about her? Was this really Damon? Was all she could think about.

Trying hard to focus back on the situation at hand she decided to leave those questions unanswered for a little while longer.

Damon took a step forward and because Bonnie was so short he had to bend down slightly to bring his eye level to hers.

"Bonnie…what did you see?"

Bonnie who thought that things couldn't possibly get away worse cursed her luck again and again. Lucy was right about her being in the middle of things but she wasn't exactly sure yet if it was quote unquote where she needed to be.

"I think I saw…" Bonnie said as her brownish green eyes met Damon's.

"Tyler… and he was a werewolf."

**Ohhh yeah my brain is working over time the ideas just keep on coming! Please review I like reviews you guys are so awesome to take the time and review my story much love to ya my loyal readers! Until next time!**


	5. Changing the game

**Back again with some more Bamoney moments that I hope will satisfy you until Damon makes his next move. Thank you to all my readers, and commenter's especially you guys, you're the one's that keep my confidence up to continue writing. It only gets better with time so please continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its affiliates. **

_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**_

"_**Damon!" Bonnie yelled. **_

_**When she did that the melodic laughter slowly and subtly began to dissipate into the cold night breeze. Whatever or whoever it was still watching her, she could feel it. It was like two eyes staring down her back and what irritated her the most was that Damon was taking his sweet time getting to her.**_

_**A sudden gust of wind blew past her body blowing her soft brown curls into her face. When she turned around to face in the direction from wince in came she couldn't be happier than to see both Damon and Stefan standing right in front of her and both with worried looks on their faces. **_

"_**Bonnie are you ok?" Stefan asked as he looked around and inspected the scene. **_

"_**Yeah..I'm fine but Caroline is!" Stefan and Damon turned around in the direction Bonnie motioned to. **_

_**Stefan without another word ran over to their unconscious and bleeding friend while Damon attended to Bonnie. **_

"_**Hey are you ok? What the hell happened?" Damon asked worryingly as he looked Bonnie up and down checking for any marks or injuries. **_

"_**I-I'm fine." Bonnie said as she walked over to see about Caroline. **_

_**Damon grabbed Bonnie by her jacket stopping her from moving any further. **_

"_**No your not…by the feeling of it I thought you were in the mists of having a heart attack…tell me what happened." **_

_**Bonnie held herself steady sometimes she wonders how she had the mental strength to live every single day on the edge. Blinking her eyes she looked up at Damon who was patiently waiting for an answer. She stopped before she even got started when she noticed a few missing articles of clothes from Damon's body. **_

"_**Umm Damon...?" Bonnie said as she raised an eyebrow. **_

"_**Where is your shirt?" **_

_**Damon followed Bonnie's eyes to his bare and pale muscular chest. He was such a hurry to find the witch that he forgot to put a shirt on.**_

"_**Well when you 'ranged' I just finished getting out of the shower." **_

_**Bonnie was surprised. Was he really so worried about her that he ran out of the house half naked to come see about her? Was this really Damon? Was all she could think about. **_

_**Trying hard to focus back on the situation at hand she decided to leave those questions unanswered for a little while longer. **_

_**Damon took a step forward and because Bonnie was so short he had to bend down slightly to bring his eye level to hers.**_

"_**Bonnie…what did you see?" **_

_**Bonnie who thought that things couldn't possibly get away worse cursed her luck again and again. Lucy was right about her being in the middle of things but she wasn't exactly sure yet if it was quote unquote where she needed to be.**_

"_**I think I saw…" Bonnie said as her brownish green eyes met Damon's.**_

"_**Tyler… and he was a werewolf."**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

It was early morning when Jonas arrived at Elijah's manor. The night had been long and tiring, and the drive from Mystic Falls to Jacksonville was even more tedious. The most difficult part was trying to keep Elijah's little fledgling under control.

He had a son so he normally knew how to handle kids, but not this one. Her personality was that of a child at times, so was her demeanor, but when she got serious she definitely started to act more like an older wiser adult.

Jonas continued sweat as he parked outside in his usual spot, being with Meredith did that to him and it wasn't as though he was really all that afraid of her. She just seemed to have that unnatural effect on him.

Meredith was sitting in the passenger seat. The whole drive she just mindlessly stared out the window singing Luciano Pavarotti, he couldn't wait to get the trouble maker home…why did she have to tag along anyways? He could've handled Tyler Lockwood and the female vampire without her help.

"It's because Elijah doesn't completely trust you." Meredith said suddenly.

Elijah was in the process of unbuckling his seat belt when the girl intercepted his thoughts.

"W-what?" Jonas said unable to believe whether he heard her correctly.

"I said he doesn't trust you…and to be quite frank I don't either…so if I were you I would make sure that betrayal doesn't cross that wandering brain of yours or else it just might end up scattered all over the pavement." Meredith said giving him the evil eye at the end of her warning.

Jonas paused. Her threats were always known to fall through, he knew that from experience.

"But besides all that, are you hungry Uncle Jonas? There's cake and tea in the house…come on, come have tea with me." Meredith requested smiling bright at Jonas totally unaware of how uncomfortable she made him feel.

Meredith unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car in a hasty manner. Her red dress and black pea coat fluttered in the wind.

He from then on avoided thinking crude thoughts around the girl in fear that she might retaliate. She's a vampire that can read minds? Another one of her abilities…no wonder Elijah has her in his possession.

Is she a witch? A vampire? Or something else? Elijah questioned himself over and over.

When he first met her he thought she was a witch but she drinks blood. Maybe she's an Original like Elijah and Klaus they have abilities that other younger vampires do not.

Then there was the vampire she killed that called her a witch, but he couldn't sense anything like that coming from her and it obvious that she wasn't exactly human.

"Let's go Jonas you can rack your brain later tonight we have to report back to Lijah."

Meredith made it to the front door before he did. When they knock on the door another young blonde vampire flunky answered it.

"Hello Misses please come inside." The vampire addressed Meredith in a respectable manner.

"Lijah I'm back!" Meredith called as she pushed the doorman and ran down the hall towards Elijah's office.

Jonas followed her taking his time to admire each and every detail that he failed to notice before. The intricate wall paintings one with happened to be an exact replica of the Mona Lisa. A spiraling staircase that must have lead to other rooms in the house and the carvings of angels on the banister.

When Jonas made it to Elijah's office after his detour of sight seeing he politely knocked on the door as he waited for an answer.

"Come in." the voice called from the other side.

Jonas slowly opened the door and stepped inside closing it gently behind him. Elijah was in his usual seat, and to the side of him stood Meredith twisting her long brown locks with her fingers as she stared back at Jonas grinning.

"Tell him what we did Uncle Jonas." Meredith insisted.

Elijah looked up at Jonas as he waved a hand at Meredith.

"Meredith shush."

"Good morning Mr. Martin how are you?" Elijah asked as he motioned for Jonas to take a seat.

Jonas walked toward the chair taking a seat making sure to keep his eyes on Elijah instead of being distracted by Meredith.

"I'm fine thank you…All went well...everything went according to plan like you requested."

Elijah nodded his head in response.

"Tyler Lockwood as you suspected is indeed a werewolf and it seems he triggered the curse most recently…but there's more." Jonas continued as he folded his arms.

"Oh? Please continue." Elijah insisted. Becoming more and more interested in what was going to be said next.

"There was a female vampire with him that I think we can use as a sacrifice to break the curse…she was tame able enough."

"And her blood was tasty." Meredith added grinning.

Jonas cringed at his recollection of what Meredith did to the girl and on his realization that this vampire for some reason or the other craves other vampire's blood instead of humans. Why that was he did not know, but out of fear of digging into business that was not his he decided not to bring it up.

"I hate human blood…" Meredith hissed. "It tastes sour, I prefer cold succulent vampire blood…like my sweet Elijah's for example."

The young vampire continued as she played with Elijah's hair combing it softly with her tiny fingers.

"It's so tasty I can just… eat him up." She said emphasizing each word.

Giggling softly once more like everything was a joke when she knew she meant it; Elijah ignored her sullen comment as he kept his stern focus on Jonas.

"What about the girl? The Petrova doppelganger…Elena? Do you know of her whereabouts?"

"She's still in Mystic Falls. Also there's that woman you spoke of Rose? What do you want to do about her?"

Elijah tapped his fingers on the desk as he thought it over.

"Leave her she's not a threat, I'll kill her later."

Jonas nodded his head as he continued on. "Elena…has a friend someone you might take interest in…she's a witch, Bonnie is her name… she is a direct descendant to the now deceased Emily Bennett."

Elijah's eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened in.

"I think that she will be a great benefactor, that is if you decide that you want to use her in the future."

Elijah leaned back in his chair and looked up at Meredith whose greenish-grey eyes were wide with delight.

"Bonnie Bennett? Hmmm?" Elijah pondered over his offer for a minute before answering.

"She would definitely be able to make a great contribution to all of this…don't you think so Meredith?"

Elijah asked questioningly glancing up toward her.

Meredith blinked her eyes profoundly as she made eye contact with Elijah.

"Why Lijah, I'm so looking forward to it." Meredith answered.

"Of course you are." He responded grimly giving his attention back to Jonas, he quickly changed the subject.

"Klaus plans got back tracked so I'm afraid that he won't be here until the following week-"

"Awwww." Meredith moaned in disappointment. Elijah flashed a warning look toward her, she smoothly darted her eyes away from his glare and smiled gracefully turning her attention back to fiddling with her curly locks.

"Sorry…" Elijah said as he continued. "Klaus is like a father to her."

"And you're like my big brother!" Meredith exclaimed.

"As I was saying…" Elijah continued clearing his throat. "I'll give you a little bit more time to find the moonstone if you so desire."

"That won't be necessary I believe I already know where it is…We found something out from reading the woman vamp's mind last night. I know who has it alright, but if you don't mind I would like my son to handle it." Jonas offered as he pushed his glasses farther up his face.

"Perfect…" Elijah replied as he looked to Meredith.

"Does that mean you performed your task without difficulty as well?"

Meredith nodded her head. "Yes I did Lijah…don't I always?"

Elijah rose from his seat and patted the young girl gently on the head smoothly caressing her soft black hair between his fingers.

"Yes my dear… you always do don't you? But you know I think it's about time we put a little twist on this game of ours… how about it my dear are you up for it?"

Meredith took a step back from Elijah to fix her eyes on Jonas. Grinning and flicking her hair over her shoulders she smiled. "Absolutely."

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie was asleep in her bed when the alarm next to her dresser suddenly went off. The pink Hello Kitty clock read _six-thirty_. Bonnie moaned tiredly as she hit the snooze button with one hand, turning the annoying and high pitched sound off.

She laid there for a minute head tucked underneath her covers thinking if she really had to get up and go to school today. Last night had been hard for her; she stayed up all night watching over Caroline making sure that she was in no imminent danger.

Then when it was certain that she wasn't going to die on them she decided to head home. Apparently Caroline wasn't bitten by a werewolf like they thought, or else she would have died right after she'd been bitten. That bothered Bonnie and everyone else though. If Tyler wasn't the one that left all those bite marks and bruises on Caroline's body then who did?

Bonnie twisted and turned in her bed sheets as she continued to contemplate. When she tried to tap into Caroline sub-conscious, for some reason she wasn't able to. It was almost as if there was a wall that was put up around her mind making it impossible for Bonnie to get through it, over it or around it.

That was a first for her, her abilities usually never ever failed her.

She then started to wonder if she should confront Tyler since Caroline was still out of commission… but then what would she say to him? Hey Tyler I'm a witch and I need to ask you a couple of questions about last night during the full moon before you turned into a dangerous flesh eating werewolf. Yeah right.

Bonnie all of a sudden shot up from her bed remembering that she had a quiz that morning that she had to take. Not only that, she didn't even get a chance to study for it since she didn't even make it home until _two _in the morning.

I hate my life…she thought to herself as she hurriedly ran to the bathroom to wash her face brush her teeth and do her hair. The whole process took her ten minutes then she quickly got dress skipping breakfast so that she can get to school early enough to do a little studying. She knew that if all this supernatural junk continued her good grades will go down the drain.

If so she can say bye- bye to New York University. Once Bonnie was all done getting prepped up (More so than usual since the new hottie Luka came to town) she ran out the house and hopped into her car, rechecking her hair in the mirror one more time before speeding off down the road.

Damon was at home helping Stefan take care of Caroline He would be lying if he said that is where he wanted to be right now.

He was a little bit more concerned for Bonnie, all night he felt her anxiety and stress, because of her he was hardly even able to get a good night's rest, and just for that moment he kind of regretted bonding to the little witch.

He thought he had problems, but Bonnie's problems didn't even begin to compare and to be quite frank they were just on the borderline of mentally insane.

Every instant it was like her emotions fluctuated from calm to content to frustration then anger then anxiety back to relaxation and nervousness. It was almost as if he had a never ending free ride on the longest emotional rollercoaster in the world.

For a minute he kind of felt sorry for her, until he remembered how she always threatens him, and gives him a series of the worse migraine headaches he ever had the displeasure of having. Then again sometimes he deserved it…but it didn't matter he tried on numerous occasions to apologize to the witch none of his attempts ever being successful.

It would seem as though she would never give him a second chance. Well, there's another friendship that probably will never happen, he thought as he moved across the parlor and leaned against the wall.

He was bored…horribly bored. Stefan was doing both his and his own part of taking care of Caroline who had been unconscious ever since last night. It was like he didn't even trust him to let him stay in the room alone with her.

Whatever it didn't mater to him he was a vampire not a baby sitter. That's when he got a brilliant idea. He would go and meet Elena after school…just to see if she was holding up well.

After he confessed his love to her he made a vow to himself that he would try and move on, but he didn't see that happening right away anytime soon at least that's what he thought.

Yeah he's been distant to her lately but that was only to be expected…he wasn't going to keep chasing after someone that he didn't even deserve, not after everything he's done.

Damon shook his head desperate to get rid of his pitiful thoughts.

"I'll go anyways." He said as he picked up his leather jacket and headed out the door.

When he hit the porch he was greeted by no one other than his new sex partner Rose.

She walked up to Damon swiftly tucking her short hair behind her ears.

"Hi Damon." She said in her sexy British accent. Damon smiled not stopping as he walked past her. Once he was a foot away he turned around to speak walking backwards toward his car as he did.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rose stopped already facing his direction. "I thought that it would be nice if we had lunch together." She replied placing both of her hands on her hips.

"Oh well maybe next time, I have something to do…Stefan's inside and if you want anything just look in the refrigerator, you know how to cook right?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course I can cook I'm five hundred years old why wouldn't I know how to cook?"

Damon grinned as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. Unlocking the door he looked back up to Rose who stood there waiting patiently for him to reply.

"Great just try not to burn the house down…or blow anything up."

He said winking his eye innocently as he hopped in his car and sped off. Rose was good in bed, but she wasn't a type he would really settle down with, being with her was purely for fun. Plus she was strong, wise and made a good ally, who would pass that up? He could use her in the future.

Damon's chest suddenly tightened as he felt that same familiar nervousness he did yesterday. The feeling he knew all too well when it came to people he had feelings for, Katherine and Elena for example. He held his chest almost as if his heart would pop out; which was kind of funny considering the fact that his heart didn't even beat.

"What are you up to witch?" Damon whispered as he picked up speed, swerving in and out of traffic. He was curious to know who it was that made her feel something that he usually was able to make other unexpected females feel without even trying. Who made her feel desire?

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie was walking out of the school building talking to her new found crush Luka. He was everything she ever needed it was almost like the creator himself hand made him for her. She was hardly able to find any flaws in his character. She was lost in Luka's brown eyes when Jeremy interrupted their alone time.

"Hey Bonnie what's up?" Jeremy said as he looked Bonnie over from head to toe.

"You look nice." He added as he beamed his eyes at Luka who gave him a wicked grin.

"Hey… Luka." Jeremy said between pauses.

"Hey Jeremy." Luka replied as he took a step closer to Bonnie closing the gap between them.

"Anyways… hey Bon I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school…maybe we can go bowling or something." Jeremy said with an enthusiastic grin.

"O-oh uh I'm sorry Jeremy me and Luka already made plans tonight to go to the karaoke bar…you know the one on hollows road?"

Jeremy adjusted the backpack on his shoulders as he tried to hold back his feelings of rejection.

"Oh I see." He said grinning shallowly.

"But hey you're welcome to come join us; maybe you can bring a couple of friends like umm…Tyler for example." Bonnie suggested with a wink of her eye and a nudge of her chin.

Jeremy didn't know what she was insinuating at first until she repeatedly gave facial hints of the true meaning behind her words.

"Oh…Oh! Yeah Tyler yeah I think I can get him to come." He said in a way that let her know that he got her message.

"Ok then tonight at _seven_, see you then." Bonnie said as she and Luka started to walk away.

"Jeremy." Luka said as he looked at him smiling widely.

Jeremy hated that stupid ass grin of his. He would give almost anything to put that cocky ass bastard in his place. At first he thought he was cool, but after his knowingful cock blocking he was instantly on Jeremy's hit list.

Jeremy was walking to the parking lot thinking about a lot of things; like what he would say to get Tyler to go with him tonight to the Karaoke bar and why Bonnie wanted him to bring him along. It must have something to do with witchy stuff.

"Why is your face all red?" He heard a voice say as he placed his back pack on the ground next to his car.

He turned around to see no other than the devil himself Damon standing right next to him frowning grudgingly.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Bad day at the Salvatore household?"

Damon took his eyes off Jeremy looking across the school lawn, motioning his head out into the distance.

"Who's the new guy?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Jeremy stopped to look to where Damon was staring. Out into the distance he saw at a nearby bench Bonnie and Luka laughing and smiling…flirting he acknowledged frowning slightly. Just looking at it wanted to make him barff.

"Oh that's Luka Martin…" He began with distaste. "He's new in town…he and his dad moved here from Louisiana." Jeremy finished as Damon eye balled the couple with disgust.

"Go on anything else?" Damon asked Jeremy who had stopped talking.

Jeremy rested his back against his grey Prius as he continued to fill Damon in.

"Well I heard him and his dad know a lot about Salem witches…Bonnie seems to be excited because of it, she said that he could possibly help her find out more about her heritage."

"And you just let her?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well what else am I suppose to do? Order her not to see him again? Besides isn't it obvious to you by now she likes him." Jeremy replied angrily as he slipped his keys out his pocket.

Glancing once more to where Bonnie and Luka were sitting. It was so pathetic, he was all over her, kissing her on the back of her hand and playing with the ends of her hair. Totally whipped.

"Well it seems as though chivalry is not dead after all." Jeremy said as he got into his car.

Damon unfolded his arms as he tried to hold his emotions together, he didn't want Bonnie to notice the seemingly angry vampire that loomed not to far from her.

"Well…It's about to be." Damon said as he marched his way over to the bench where Bonnie and Luka sat.

He had to get Bonnie away from Luka before he had a full blown orgasm. Damn the blood tie, he thought to himself the only set back of bonding with a woman was their painfully random emotions. Not only that, for some reason the sight of seeing those two together pissed him off.

"Hey Bonnie." Damon said as he walked up behind her.

Bonnie eyes closed when she noticed the voice she dreaded more in reality then she did her dreams.

She turned around to meet the dark haired blue eyed Salvatore. Looking as cocky as ever.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked annoyed at his untimely appearance.

"I just came to see how my favorite…" Damon looked at Luka who was wide eyed.

"Uh… nevermind."

"Damon if there's something you need can't it wait until later I'm kind of busy." She hissed as she shifted her eyes to Luka's direction.

Damon walked around the bench taking a seat in between the two of them. His eyes still one hundred percent on Bonnie.

"Well it can't…I need you now" He said seductively. "I can't wait any longer we haven't been together since early this morning and I just don't think I can go another minute without your…*cough* *cough* assistance." Damon finished winking his eyes at Bonnie and then turning around to wink at Luka like he wanted him to know exactly what he meant.

"Damon you-" Bonnie started but was stopped short by Luka's voice.

"Excuse me…me and Bonnie where talking and I don't think that you-"

Damon turned around again to face Luka. He was becoming bothersome and needed to be dealt with as soon as humanly possibly like his brother would say.

Focusing his blue eyes on Luka he stared at him intent on removing him from his and Bonnie's presence. His eyes dilated as he began to speak in a whisper hopefully Bonnie wouldn't hear him.

"I want you to leave and say goodbye to Bonnie now. I also want you to never ever talk to her ever again from this point on or so help me I will rip you apart slowly piece by piece that by the time they're through trying to put you back together again, not even your own father will be able to recognize you."

Damon growled. Luka nodded his head slowly as he got up from the bench. Bonnie was about to speak but Luka spoke first complying with Damon's request.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I have to go now I have a lot of things to do."

Bonnie blinked her eyes as she got up from the bench. "But Luka we-"

"I'm sorry Bonnie I have to go…now. See you later." He said as he turned around and walked towards the parking lot.

Damon's grin couldn't be more inconspicuous. He was satisfied with himself that the feelings of mushy emotions finally faded from his mind and body. Not to mention he was able to rid Bonnie of another possible loser.

"I feel much better." Damon said as he stood up and turned toward Bonnie who was speechless but nonetheless angry.

"Why do you continue to torture me? I thought I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh come on Bonnie the guy was a square you can do better. Besides I really do need you I got a text on my way over here that Caroline just woke up and I know the quirky teen misses her favorite little vampire hater." Damon said with emphasis as he tapped her nose lightly with his finger.

"Don't touch me! Or I swear I'll roast you like a duck!" She said in an attempt to swipe his hand from her face.

"Ohh feisty that's how I like em… But sorry toots not gonna happen…not unless you are some sort of masochist?" Damon said looking her up in down as if he believed his words to be true.

"What ever! Can we just go check on Caroline now you bi polar Edward Cullen wannabe?" Bonnie shot back as she began to strut to her car.

Damon placed a hand over his heart gesturing as if he was actually wounded by her words.

Stupid Damon she thought to herself the only reason he thought that he could get away with talking to her like that was because his pain was her pain. That won't stop her from getting her revenge though Damon needed to remember his place he was to respect her, because she sure as hell wasn't Caroline. No offense to her best friend she loved her after all.

The whole time Jeremy had been watching and noticed how Damon was easily able to get rid of Luka. Must have compelled him without Bonnie noticing, he thought to himself as he started his engine and drove out the school parking lot. He should learn to be a little bit more aggressive like that… if he ever wanted to keep Bonnie safe from harm.

Damon's day just got a little bit better. Sure he wasn't able to meet up with Elena but he was able to do his first favorite thing in the whole world, and that was drive Bonnie crazy.

He got into his car and followed Bonnie to his house. Not to far away in the shadows of the trees lay two piercing eyes that watched their every move ever since the blue eyes vampire ordered him away, little did he know that he couldn't be compelled he just faked it to conceal his identity.

Finally he was able to meet one of the meddling Salvatore brothers his father spoke of. The one by the name of Damon.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

When Luka arrived home he was surprised to see his father's car already parked in their drive way. Which was good since he had to tell him that he found out where the moonstone was hidden; and that it was hidden at the Salvatore residence.

Luka walked up to his door shoving the key into the key hole not wasting anytime to relay the information to his father.

When he opened the door he called out loud for him looking around the modernly decorated living room seeing no trace of him. He might be upstairs he thought as he headed that way, but was quickly stopped by his father's voice.

"Hey Luka I'm in the kitchen."

Luka sighed as he placed his backpack down on the floor. He hurriedly walked toward the location talking before he even reached the kitchen.

"You were right Bonnie has the moonstone, but she gave it to the Salvatore's…also you won't believe who I met-" Luka ended his sentence short as he rounded the corner.

In the kitchen he saw not only his dad but a young female guest grinning widely at him as he stared. She's beautiful…was the first thing that popped into his head as he mindlessly stared into her alluring grey eyes.

The girl smiled brightly nodded her head toward him acknowledging his presence.

"Luka…" His dad began as he walked towards his son. "This is Meredith and she will be staying with us for awhile…she'll also be attending your school."

"Nice to meet you Luka." The girl said as she pulled her red dress up curtsying to him slightly.

Luka eyeballed his father questioningly; this was the last thing he was expecting when he drove home from school.

"Klaus's so called daughter…" He father added as he looked over his shoulder toward Meredith who was smirked.

Luka took one step back as he looked from Meredith to his father.

"Is she…hu-"

"Human?" Meredith finished as she swayed closer and closer towards the two men.

"Both yes and no." She said curling her lips into another menacing smile.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough though cousin Luka."

Luka shot his father a gaze. "Cousin? I'll find out soon enough? Dad what is she talking about?" He asked impatient and confused.

"Look Luka I'll explain everything to you later...just do me a favor." He said as he glanced nervously back at Meredith.

"Yeah? What's that?" Luka asked curiously.

"Just don't get on her bad side ok." He warned jolting pass Luka and into the living room.

Luka looked to Meredith who was still staring at him all wide eyed and smiling. It's almost as if that damn smirk was glued onto her face. Luka thought to himself.

Meredith broke out in a sinister laughter. Luka didn't take his eyes off her the whole time. He couldn't help but feel the uneasiness that seemed to overwhelm him; it kind of made him sick to his stomach.

After Meredith was done laughing she still couldn't help but twist her red lips into a smile.

"You're funny Luka…I can tell me and you are going to have lots and lots of fun together…but first you can help me cut my hair I want a new look for my very first day at school."

**What is Meredith what is Meredith? Some of you might be pondering that question. Some might already know. Well your question will be answered soon just keep reading. Please review if you have the time. Thanks everyone!**


	6. Deadly mixture

**Hey bamonators thanks for sticking with me so far, and like I said you won't be disappointed there's a great Bamon chapter after this filled with want, desire so on and so forth between the power best couple to ever live so keep reading and thank you to all my loyal readers you guys are the beat and I love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries…**

"_**Nice to meet you Luka." The girl said as she pulled her red dress up curtsying to him slightly. **_

_**Luka eyeballed his father questioningly; this was the last thing he was expecting when he drove home from school. **_

"_**Klaus's so called daughter…" He father added as he looked over his shoulder toward Meredith who was smirked. **_

_**Luka took one step back as he looked from Meredith to his father. **_

"_**Is she…hu-"**_

"_**Human?" Meredith finished as she swayed closer and closer towards the two men. **_

"_**Both yes and no." She said curling her lips into another menacing smile. **_

"_**I'm sure you'll find out soon enough though cousin Luka." **_

_**Luka shot his father a gaze. "Cousin? I'll find out soon enough? Dad what is she talking about?" He asked impatient and confused. **_

"_**Look Luka I'll explain everything to you later...just do me a favor." He said as he glanced nervously back at Meredith. **_

"_**Yeah? What's that?" Luka asked curiously. **_

"_**Just don't get on her bad side ok." He warned jolting pass Luka and into the living room. **_

_**Luka looked to Meredith who was still staring at him all wide eyed and smiling. It's almost as if that damn smirk was glued onto her face. Luka thought to himself. **_

_**Meredith broke out in a sinister laughter. Luka didn't take his eyes off her the whole time. He couldn't help but feel the uneasiness that seemed to overwhelm him; it kind of made him sick to his stomach. **_

_**After Meredith was done laughing she still couldn't help but twist her red lips into a smile. **_

"_**You're funny Luka…I can tell me and you are going to have lots and lots of fun together…but first you can help me cut my hair I want a new look for my very first day at school."**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Luka was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating a small bowl of Captain Crunch when Meredith walked in. The little narcissistic brat decided to cut almost all of her brown curly hair off. He helped her of course it didn't take long, but from then on he knew that patience wasn't a virtue with her at all.

Her brown hair that was once to her thighs was now right above her shoulders swaying back and forth as she walked to the refrigerator. It was a pretty cute hairstyle he thought and he applauded himself for doing such a good job. He made sure to leave a cute side bang near her right eye kind of like Rihanna's but just slightly longer.

He watched her as she stumbled through the freezer looking for something to nibble on.

"So you're a vampire…" Luka started as he hopped up from the counter. Meredith gave him a side look as she pulled out the frozen corn dogs.

"My dad told me everything... You know if you're hungry Elijah sent some blood over for you to drink."

"No I'm ok…I'm saving my appetite for later on, I just want to taste these." Meredith requested as she opened the box of newly purchased corn dogs.

Luka grinned she wasn't that bad once you got over the dreadful blood lust that emanated from her. Meredith smiled as Luka grabbed a plate from the cabinet placing a single corn dog onto it and throwing it into the microwave.

"Luka…" Meredith said as she watched him press in the time and activate the microwave.

"You know about the two vampires that attacked Elijah right?"

Luka turned to her and nodded. "Yes."

"And you know the other one…Rose? She's here in Mystic falls staying with them at their home?"

Luka pondered for a moment as he recalled the memories that he was able to pick up from Bonnie's subconscious when he touched her. "Yeah she's with them...why?

Meredith grinned as the microwave started beeping. "Because she's tied up in the closet right now."

Luka gave her a blank stare not knowing if he should believe her or not, from what he heard though she never bluffed.

He was about to go see if what she said was true when Meredith stopped him.

"Don't go I'm not done talking yet!…" Meredith said fiercely. "Now take my food out of the microwave."

Luka pressed the button to open it, reaching in he pulled out the plate and laid it on the table. Skeptical of his new found relationship with her. Meredith continued to speak as Luka watch her every move.

"You and Bonnie are pretty close huh? But you know if she breaks the spell on the moonstone that she'll die...that goes for anyone and everyone." Meredith warned as she pulled the mustard and ketchup out of the refrigerator.

Luka thought it over for a minute before speaking. "Are we close? Yes and no… look I'm only doing my job, she's a sacrifice nothing more so if she dies so be it." Luka arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh nothing... we don't need her right now, I was just curious. I just want the Salvatore's for now."

Luka paused to look at the small girl. "Well I'm meeting her tonight, and like I told you she has a relationship with them both as far as I know."

Meredith jumped up with glee. "Yay! That works out perfectly we can use her against them…you're the best."

Luka still confused about her intentions was going to try once more to find out what she was up to.

"Remember when you asked me if I was hungry and wanted some blood?"

Meredith said as she jumped up on top of the counter.

Luka knowing she read his thoughts again nodded in response.

"I do… later on tonight I want the blood of the Salvatore's… along with the moonstone…and you're going to help me get it them both…after I pay my dear Bonnie a little visit that is."

Luka who was drinking a glass of water almost choked when he heard Meredith's proposal. "What? You want to do it tonight? I thought you said tomorrow."

Meredith grinned as she picked up her hot corn dog by the stick. "I know but I just can't wait any longer."

Luka set his glass of water upon the table as he waited for her to explain herself. When she didn't he decided to press the question.

"Why?" Luka asked cautiously.

Meredith chuckled joyfully as she took a small bite of her food. Her eyes beginning to glow that sinful color of red. Luka's shivered in fright, unable to move a single muscle. The scene was all the was needed to physically impair him with fear.

"Because they need to be dealt with…" Meredith said with a hiss. "Once and for all."

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Jeremy was sitting on the couch at the Salvatore's boarding house sipping brandy with his sister Elena when out of nowhere the door suddenly flew open. In waltz a very upset looking Bonnie and you know who couldn't have been too far behind.

"Come on Bonnie I said I was sorry, you can either take it or leave it." Damon said as he closed the door behind him.

Bonnie halted in her tracks as she turned around to meet Damon with beaming eyes of fury. Man she had some beautiful eyes Damon thought to himself as he looked her over, he been with a lot of women and he knew beauty when he saw it and Bonnie was definitely in the top five.

"Then I'll leave it…"

Geez Damon is so annoying like a rodent that you just can't get rid of. He's most likely use to everyone automatically falling in love with him because of his good looks and seductive charms, but Bonnie wouldn't let herself be fooled by it.

After she was done contemplating she continued to bash Damon who was standing in front of her looking like someone who was straight out of GQ magazine with his defined muscles and perfect black silky hair. It made her sick just to look at him… how could something so hot be so evil? She thought to herself? Bonnie focused her narrowed eyes once again upon Damon who like always held a smirk on his face. Taking situations seriously was not in this psycho's vocabulary.

"The only words I ever hear from you are either I'm sorry or can you help me? Seriously Damon you bring this upon yourself."

Damon tilted his head as he widened his grin; she had the nerve to call him out? Bad idea.

"Maybe if you got off your high horse every once in awhile you would see that I'm actually trying to help you."

Bonnie let out a sarcastic laugh, she couldn't believe her ears what Damon said to her sounded completely preposterous.

"Wow-wow really? You are such a hypocrite you know that? Everything you do is about you and don't think for a second that I don't see your true intentions. You might have everyone else fooled but not me."

Elena and Jeremy watched helplessly from the couch, to them it was almost like watching a live t.v action drama all that was missing was the popcorn.

"You're so stubborn you're going to die alone if you keep it up."

Damon retorted as he got in Bonnie's face. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils when he did, and it was the first time since they bonded that he actually started to take notice of all these things. It was like he was drawn to her more and more with each passing day. Damn she smells good.

Damon thought as he took in another breath…she smelled of sweet coconut and vanilla. Maybe if she wasn't so stubborn and if she didn't hate him so much he could without a doubt make her day much more enjoyable than it was turning out to be. Bonnie's voice quickly snapped him out of his lustful fantasy.

"Too late…you already beat me to it." Bonnie snapped. What was that pervert thinking about? Bonnie thought as she admired his ocean blue eyes, the sexual tension was obvious but she would rather die than give into any of it.

Damon and her were arguing but at the same time thinking of things that they probably shouldn't be thinking about. What the hell is wrong with me? It has to be the bond it just has to be because never as long as she's known Damon has she ever dared to think about him this way.

Damon was taking aback at her insult. Bonnie felt his hurt as she threw away her irrelevant thoughts. Now she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Damon could feel her bold satisfaction through the bond, but rather than letting it go he foolishly continued to take it a bit further.

"Well I don't see your mommy or daddy anywhere either… what about your grandmother or sister? Three of them are dead and the other doesn't give a crap about you, so if you really want to go there with me we can do this all day witch, so yeah I might be alone but unlike you I chose to be.

Elena's eyes grew wide shocked by Damon's comment as she stood up quickly from the sofa. "Damon!"

Jeremy jumped up from the sofa as well stalking angrily toward Damon, he got square into his face until he saw nothing but the bright white of his eyes.

"Hey not cool!" He said as he pushed the vampire slightly backwards.

Damon ignored Jeremy, and focused on Bonnie who was not doubt hurt by his unintentional words. Which kind of sucked because he felt all of her pain just as much as he felt his own anger and frustration.

He knew she was on the brink of tears and any moment se might just start weeping in front of everyone… but she didn't she just stood there and stared at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of both hurt and hatred.

"What is going on here?" Stefan asked as he rounded the corner.

Bonnie felt Damon ease up a little as his temper began to decline. She decided to try her best to calm down as well the most important thing to her was checking on her best friend, not quarreling with Damon. She reminded herself, but deep down inside his words still stung more than any other insult she had ever received.

Damon looked at his younger brother as the guilt slowly began to creep in. He didn't mean to say those awful things but he did, he was just getting so frustrated trying to be the little witch's friend. But it was proving to be ever more difficult than trying to win the lottery.

"Nothing." Damon responded as he gave Bonnie one final glance.

There was a still silence in the air for a moment, if someone had a knife they could probably cut right through the thick tension.

Bonnie decided that she couldn't stand the sight of Damon anymore, let alone be in his presence. Turning around on her heels she ran upstairs to find her blonde vampire friend, trying her best to keep the warm tears from welling up in her red brimmed eyes.

In a flash Elena was next to Damon, she crudely slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Her sudden anger made her forget that not only Damon, but her friend as well would feel the pain.

"Damon you're such a jerk why did you say that?" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs she started to break out in tears.

Stefan walked forward to place a hand on her shoulder but she only brushed it away.

"If you knew about her family why did you have to bring it up?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Damon stood there mouth a gaped, it wasn't the first time Elena attacked him but he never knew she would gets so ballsy as to try it again.

Stefan shook his head in disappointment trying his best to calm Elena down before she tried to attack his brother again. Then he spoke.

"What happened… to her family that you knew, and yet never took the time to tell me about Damon?"

Damon didn't speak, he was overcome by so much pitiful emotion, and trying to hide it was proving to be difficult. It killed him inside to know he hurt Bonnie again. This day was turning into a full blown nightmare.

Bonnie was upstairs crying right now he just knew it… felt it…he wanted to go and comfort her…hold her. He wanted to run upstairs and apologize, but he didn't feel like it would do any good.

Knowing her she would probably curse him and yell at him some more. It never failed, he takes one step forward with her and somehow he always ends up back where he started. It wasn't suppose to happen like this, deep down he knew he didn't deserve her friendship, she saved him time and time again and yet he still ended up making her sad and angry.

Elena turned her red teary eyes toward Stefan. Wiping them once again with the sleeve of her shirt. She felt that it was necessary to tell him just what happened to Bonnie's family, just so that he knew how much older brother was in the wrong.

Wiping her red nose with the back of her hand she began to explained everything.

"Bonnie wasn't always so…angry you know?" Elena said sniffling. "Her mom and dad got a divorce when she was four, mainly because her mom thought that her dad was too obsessed with his career. When it came time for her mom to move out her dad refused to let her take both her and her newborn sister.

They couldn't agree to disagree and her mother didn't think that her father was a very good dad to begin with. In the end though her mother won custody and her and her two daughters moved away to California…"

Elena paused as she wiped more tears away from her face. Stefan rubbed her back as Jeremy and Damon watched and listened.

Damon was feeling guiltier each second. He knew the story he was the one that protected her and her sister from the time they were born, as the memories started to come back he almost was compelled to tell Elena to sit down and shut up.

Elena continued nonetheless. "Then something happened about a month after that…there was a fire at there new home. When police and firefighters got there the flames were almost too overwhelming to bear, they couldn't get in fast enough…it took them awhile to break through the scorching fire…but once they did they only found one person inside that was alive…"

"Bonnie?" Stefan guessed as he features hardened to Elena's heartbreaking story.

Elena nodded her head. "Yeah…her mom's body was recovered, but her little sister…they couldn't find it, so they assumed that her small fragile body must have already got eaten by the flames. Not too long after that Bonnie was sent to live with her father and grandmother Shelia, I didn't meet her until the following year… we've been friends ever since."

Stefan felt pity for Bonnie he never knew that she had been through so much and that made him feel just a little bit guilty too for all the things he put her through, bringing even more trouble and pain into her life isn't what she deserved.

Jeremy heard this story many times before, but not until now did he truly realize the pain that Bonnie must have been suffering through. He was clueless and ignorant this whole time, after all the many years he known her. He wanted to take that pain away from her; he wanted to be the one to do it. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Damon slowly closed his eyes in regret; he knew he screwed himself over now. The only failure he ever had in protecting the Bennett's was the lost of Bonnie's little sister and mother. It devastated him in a way that he didn't care to admit before. Protecting Emily's family came with a price though…it left him just a little bit too attached, and now he could unwillingly recall all the disappointment and guilt that overcame him that day.

Turning around he left without saying a word, walking out the front door in a big piling heap of remorse. He didn't really care where he went he just had to get away from everyone's accusing stare. Not only that the little witch's sadness was killing him inside. He had a feeling that if he didn't try and focus on something else. He himself would break down in tears.

Of course he wanted to see her. He wanted to go to her, be with her… but what could he do to make things right? She was in pain and he was the main cause of it. This made him hate himself all the more.

That's when he all of a sudden got another great idea… girls liked it when men bought them things... Maybe if he bought Bonnie a gift she would find the heart to forgive him. What girl wouldn't?

It was the best idea he had all day, it had to win her over since his words never did.

Making his final decision he grabbed his keys out his pocket as he made his way over to his blue muscle car. She had to forgive after this. He thought to himself. She just had to.

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Her body was numb and lifeless. It was officially the first battle that she lost against Damon since she came back to Mystic Falls.

Oddly enough she had been alone for a long time and it hurt so much that she felt if she could she would do almost anything to rid herself of all the pain and heartache.

She was crouched down in the fetal position in the hallway waiting for Caroline to emerge from shower when as clear as day she felt Damon leave. He was regretful and upset with himself and that in itself immediately surprised her.

Damon being the type of guy that he was wouldn't show that side of himself to anyone, but to feel that flood of regret like a wave come across their bond made Bonnie feel a little bit better. It didn't mean that she forgave him though…and she didn't know if she ever could. It just meant that he did have a conscience and that's something that Bonnie didn't think existed in Damon until now.

He has been a tad more kinder to you, ya know? Maybe you should give him a second chance. Bonnie shook the foolish thoughts instantly from her head. She would not start thinking of Damon in a positive light, not after everything he's done. He tried to kill her for goodness sake… But then he saved your life.

That single thought crossed her mind. Still… saved her life or not he still did it for his own personal gain right? He loves Elena and the only reason he must've save her was for Elena's benefit only, not for her own.

Bonnie froze for a second when she realized something.

Actually… come to think of it… she'd been feeling a little hint of jealousy out of nowhere today when she was at school and alone with no one else around. Not to mention when she was with Luka. Then earlier when they were arguing she felt his desire but that had to be because he was thinking of someone else not her. He did have a scatter brain at times.

If it wasn't her that was feeling that way then it just had to be him. Was it a coincidence? She thought as she played with the zipper on her grey cotton jacket.

"Yeah… it has to be a coincidence." Bonnie murmured to herself.

"What's a coincidence?" She heard a voice say curiously.

Bonnie jumped at the sudden familiar voice that belonged to her dear friend.

Caroline stood above her holding a towel around her blonde damp hair. She had on a over sized black t-shirt that must have belonged to Damon because it would be weird if she wore Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, or ex boyfriends shirt. Their current relationship status was still a bit unclear.

"Hey girlie what's up? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Caroline asked as she helped Bonnie stand up.

"Nothing just Damon driving me crazy as always also I was waiting for you to get out the shower…how are you feeling Car? Are you ok?" Bonnie asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah yeah I'm ok why do you ask?" Caroline said as she stood up to walk down the stairs to meet everyone else. Bonnie followed after her she seemed like she was back to her old self and she didn't see any of the bruises or wounds that were there last night. If she was already healed that was a good thing she should be ok for now.

When Bonnie and Caroline made it down the stairs everyone else was already down there waiting. Stefan was standing up Elena was laid out on the couch, Jeremy was leaning against the wall looking down towards the ground.

"Hey guys..." Caroline said with a smile. "What's going on? Did someone die again?"

Elena grinned when she saw Caroline and Bonnie come down together. Getting up from the couch she ran to go hug Bonnie and then turned to hug Caroline. All girls had a ecstatic look on their faces.

"Sorry Bonnie..." Elena said sadly. "For what Damon said… he's such an ass sometimes."

"It's ok Elena you don't have to apologize for him." Bonnie replied coldly.

"Oh…ok then I guess." Elena responded. Hooking her arm around Caroline she led her to the couch where they both sat down together.

Jeremy saw this as an opportunity to strike up a conversation with Bonnie. Pushing himself off the wall he walked across the room and up to Bonnie who was already lost in thought.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Jeremy asked concernedly.

Bonnie shifted her greenish-brown eyes toward Jeremy, he looked upset himself and she wondered what was going on with him. She didn't want to pry of course so she didn't ask.

"I'm fine Jer…thanks for asking." Bonnie said as she tried to force a grin onto her face.

Elena and Caroline was still on the couch laughing as Stefan watched from afar he was noticeably waiting for Bonnie and Jeremy to finish there conversation, but Bonnie thought he could wait.

"By the way I uh invited Tyler to the karaoke bar tonight that is if you're still going…you know with Luka." Saying his name left a bad taste in Jeremy's mouth he never knew he could come to dislike someone he's never met before in such a small amount of time.

Bonnie was important to him and she just recently became a friend that he never knew he could have, but when Luka reared his ugly head into the picture he practically destroyed what little chances they had together. Seeing as Bonnie only saw himself as a younger brother…Elena's younger brother it would take a little bit more effort to get her to notice his true feelings.

"Oh no I'm still going thanks Jer you're a big help."

"Hey Bonnie…" Jeremy said as he grabbed Bonnie by the arm preventing her from walking away. "If Damon or Luka ever give you any problems just come tell me I won't let them get away with it."

"Thanks Jeremy…but really I'm fine I can't take care of myself." Smiling Bonnie walked away from Jeremy to meet Elena and Caroline on the couch. It was about time they found out what happened to Caroline with her own words and details included.

"Caroline…Bonnie started as Stefan stood at attention to listen in. Elena and Caroline stopped what they were doing to face Bonnie who had a serious look her face.

"I need you to tell us what happened between you and Tyler last night."

After what seemed like hours but in reality was really a few minutes Bonnie was becoming frustrated when Caroline was unable to provide them with any details about the following night.

"I'm sorry you guys but I really don't remember…all I remember is being in the woods with Tyler and I was going to help him through his transformation. We locked him up in the old Lockwood estate but after that nothing."

Caroline explained through exasperated breath. Stefan looked disappointed on the lack of information they were getting out of her.

"Why were you even with Tyler Lockwood in the first place? Didn't Damon tell you to keep away from him?" Stefan asked in a bitterly.

"Yeah but he needs help just as much as we do and its not fair that he has to handle it all on his own…besides he didn't attack me I swear or else I would have remembered."

"Are you sure Caroline? We found you in a ditch next to the road and I swore I saw what looked like a werewolf, because trust me when I say it sure as heck wasn't a Great Dane or a Sheppard." Bonnie said as she tucked her brown curly hair behind her ears.

"Sorry Bon but I don't, but if I remember anything I'll let you know." Standing up Caroline left to go to the kitchen leaving everyone else confused about what step to take next.

There was an awkward silence in the room it was broken by the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Don't worry guys I think I have an idea that can help us find out the truth I just have to go to Tyler."

Stefan clapped his hands together in enthusiasm. "That's right you can read his mind…so when will you be able to do that?"

Bonnie adjusted herself on the couch to reach into her back pocket. Pulling on her vibrating cell phone that read Luka on the front screen she flipped it open.

Replying to his messaged she looked satisfied as she removed her self from her spot on the couch. "Right about now." She said flipping her phone closed.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

She had a date with Luka and she was so hyped. The only thing that bothered her was where Damon could possibly be. Not only that but she could feel that he was still upset over what happened, and that was enough in turn to make her feel a little depressed as well.

How could she enjoy her night if Damon can't even get it together? She thought to herself. Should she go look for him? Wait a minute. Why was she even caring about him in the first place?

"Geez!" Bonnie yelled as she hit the steering wheel of her car. She couldn't let herself give in, Damon was the enemy they weren't friends, any friendship they could've had died when he killed all those innocent people and when he tried to kill her. Not to mention her grandmother died because of his selfishness.

Bonnie starting to grow irritated, torn between what she wanted and what she needed to do. She felt such a strong pull on her, ushering her to go and be with Damon. She needed to be by his side. But even if she did go to look for him she knew she couldn't do that…not before she met with Tyler. So she kept on driving without stopping, her heart aching with anxiety and loneliness as she worried about where Damon could have possibly gone to.

Damon pulled up and parked his car in front of the boarding house, it took him two hours but thankfully he was able to find the perfect gift to give to Bonnie. It was a ring with small diamonds encrusted on each side of the silver band, in between those diamonds laid a flawless opal stone.

When he first laid eyes on it in the glass display case he knew that it was the one. It had Bonnie's name written all over it. It wasn't anywhere near cheap either, and because of his expensive taste he might just end up having to compel a stranger into to giving him their money like he'd use to do, but he would just have to wait and see what happened.

Rushing out the car with the blue Tiffany box in hand he couldn't wait to see the look on the witch's face when she saw it. Hell he was already oozing with excitement; he had this gut feeling that if this didn't work nothing else would. This should show 'Miss Judgey' that he actually gave a damn about her despite what she might think.

When Damon got to the front door he quickly turned the knob and walked inside he didn't see anyone around at first and figured that they must be either upstairs or in the library.

"Hello?" Damon called as he made his way through the parlor. Still no sign of anyone, so he called out once more.

"Hey where are you guys?"

All of a sudden in strode Rose. Which threw Damon off guard he had to admit. She always showed up at the most inopportune moments.

"Rose? Damon asked questioningly and confused at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here? Weren't you gone earlier and where is everyone?" Damon just kept spitting out question after question not noticing that Rose was in a short black night gown half naked in his house, almost like she owned the place.

"I'm here because I chose to be and not to mention your brother let me in. I saw Jeremy on my way in but he left… something about meeting Bonnie at the Karaoke bar and-"

Damon put a hand up to singling Rose to stop speaking. "I'm sorry where's Bonnie?"

Damon asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"At the Karaoke bar?" Rose repeated with narrowed eyes.

"That's what I thought you said…excuse me I have to go." When Damon turned around to leave his blue eyes met Rose who was suddenly in front of him obstructing his path to the door.

"Is that? Tiffany box for me?" Rose asked in a purring voice.

Damon looked down in at his hand almost forgetting that it was even there. He knew she was getting the wrong idea, and it was up to him to set it straight in the most respectful and blunt manner that he could.

"No it's for Bonnie."

Rose mouth dropped open when she heard him admit that it was for the Bennett witch.

Running out of patience Damon pushed past Rose who was still speechless.

"H-hold can I see the moonstone for a minute or two?" Rose yelled to Damon her eyes clouded. Before he walked out the door he responded to her carelessly.

"Sure knock yourself out!" Damon said as he opened the door slamming it behind him.

Damon found his self in another pissy mood as he got into his car and drove off.

Jeremy had to have balls of steel to steal Bonnie away, he thought as he sped out the driveway. He'll give him that much.

**If you guys liked this chapter you'll love the next one. Please review for me thank you.**


	7. A rude awakening

Luka was already at the Karaoke bar waiting for Bonnie to show up. It was faintly lit on the inside and even though it was a popular place there was a little more than two dozen people there. The stage was emasculate it was decorated with beautiful lights and golden props. People were eating, drinking laughing and talking, just having a good time.

Meredith plan was simply to use Bonnie as bait to lure out the Salvatore's then kill the both of them, all while keeping his and her identity a secret….easy enough. Luka was near the door when two unexpected customers walked in.

Both were teenagers, one looking a slight bit older than the other. One wore a green t-shirt and black jacket the other a brown shirt and brown leather jacket. Luka took one look at them and knew exactly who they were.

Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert he knew they were coming, but he figured it shouldn't make that much of a difference once Meredith got here. Retrieving the moonstone was suppose to be on tomorrow's agenda, but Meredith was impatient and it would seem that she already concocted up a scheme to get it tonight. Along with the heads of the Salvatore's.

Luka watched as Jeremy and Tyler took a seat at the bar. Jeremy obviously didn't notice him yet; it was too dark to really recognize anyone features anyways. Besides the last thing he needed was for the love sick emo to get in his way.

Another couple of minutes pass by and Luka was beginning to grow restless. Bonnie was late? That was the first, as soon as he reached inside his pocket for his cell phone another unexpected customer walked in, the one by the name of Damon.

"Crap." Luka whispered as he pulled out his cell phone to text his father. The text read.

_Tell Meredith to meet me at the bar now! Damon is here._

With that Luka closed his phone getting up from his seat leaving through the back door as unnoticeably as he could without drawing attention to himself. Their plan to kill the Salvatore's just got easier. Bonnie wasn't needed after all, for the time being that is.

When Damon walked in all eyes were on him. Every woman in the place had a thing for him already and he had only just gotten there. Too bad for them his only goal was to find his little witch so that he could apologize and give her the ring.

Jeremy sees Damon, but doesn't bother to confront him. He's probably out stalking another unexpecting female. He thought as he turned around in his seat.

"Hey man so tell me why you invited me out here again." Tyler asked callously.

Jeremy looked at Tyler from the corner of his eye. "Just thought it would be cool if we hung out, you know like we use to."

Tyler gave him a suspicious glare. Jeremy ignored it. In reality everything he was doing was for Bonnie and for her only.

Damon sat down at once of the tables, facing the stage. One person was performing an awful remix of Christina Aguilera's _stronger_. Bonnie better hurry up quick before my ears bleed all over the floor.

"Hello sir welcome to the Karaoke club can I get you anything to drink?" Damon looked up and standing there was a petite red head smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure why not how about scotch?" Damon asked as she readied her pin and paper.

"Are you sure you don't want any milk you know something to give it a little kick?"

She said with a slightly seductive voice as she lowered her chest into Damon's face.

Her black blouse revealed more than it should have for a family friendly karaoke bar her cleavage line wasn't meant to attract those of the virtuous kind.

Damon just couldn't help himself her boldness was to be admired. "Maybe later if I need something else to quench my thirst." He replied just as smoothly quirking the side of his mouth into a smirk.

Satisfied with his answer the waitress smiled back as happily as an underage girl about to lose her virginity. Must be desperate. Damon thought to himself as he watches her run into the back of the bar to brag to her fellow co workers about the hottie that she thought she had a chance with.

He was so preoccupied with the waitress that he almost didn't notice when Bonnie walked into the bar. He could smell her fruity perfume all the way over on the other side of the room.

He turned around to peep over his shoulder and was over joyed when it was in fact her. Looking as sexy as ever in a form fitting dark green strapless dress. Her hair was for the fist time up in a bun with a little left loose to hang down from the sides. He needed her now and if he didn't get her he probably might just end up burning the whole place down. He was getting so excited that it alerted Bonnie of his presence.

Bonnie felt the lust come over her as she looked around the bar for Luka with no sign of him. That's when she saw Jeremy and Tyler and the bar and Damon at the other end of the room grinning like she was his next meal.

What is he doing here? Bonnie thought as she walked over to Jeremy and Tyler. Someone must have told him where she was going to be because this was the last place Damon would ever be caught dead in.

"Hey Bonnie." Jeremy said as she walked over to the both of them. Jeremy swallowed hard as he check Bonnie out he was breath taking. Everything about her was perfect from her neatly pinned up hair all the way down to her black high heeled stilettos.

"Hi Jeremy, hi Tyler." Bonnie greeted as she placed on hand on Tyler's shoulder. She waited and waited but got nothing. Just a few bits and pieces of his day with Caroline leading up until the time he transformed, and then nothing.

Bonnie nodded to Jeremy to confirm that she was done snooping through his memories.

Jeremy nodded back to her when out of nowhere Damon showed up hugging Bonnie tightly from behind. As he did he gave Jeremy the evil eye which if were words would say. You better stay away from Bonnie or I'll suck you dry.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelped as he released his hole on her.

"I just love the way you say my name..." Damon said as she turned around to face him.

"Still mad at me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What do you think? And what are you doing here where's Luka?"

Damon frowned at the mentioning of his name. "What do you mean where's Luka?"

Bonnie huffed crossing her arms above her chest. Which gave Damon a visual that he couldn't help but notice.

"Luka and I were supposed to meet here, I remember inviting Jeremy but I don't ever recall inviting you."

Damon tried to hold back a chuckle as he grabbed Bonnie by the forearm.

"Well you're with me now." He said as he pulled Bonnie over to a nearby table.

"Wait Damon let go of me!" Bonnie pleaded as she was dragged against her will across the bar.

Jeremy and Tyler watched amusingly as Damon sat Bonnie down at a chair at the front end near the stage. Jeremy felt the need to step in but decided it would be wiser to stay near Tyler, watching Damon hold onto Bonnie like that though made him feel slightly jealous to say the least.

"Hi." A small voice called. Jeremy turned around in his seat and saw a very cute teenager standing right next to him and Tyler. The first thing he noticed where her big green and grey piercing eyes as she stared at them intently. Her lips were the perfect size and shape with a hint of red. It matched perfectly with her black dress and red knit jacket.

"Hi…" Jeremy replied as he looked at the model of beauty before him. She had a odd resemblance to someone he knew but just couldn't place at the time.

"My name's Jeremy and this is Tyler." Jeremy responded as he motioned to Tyler.

"Hey cutie." Tyler said with a wink of his eye.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy, Tyler…my name is Meredith."

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie stared back at Damon wondering what the heck he was up to now. It didn't take long for her question to get answered when Damon pulled out a small blue box.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked eyeing the small blue box suspiciously.

"It's for you." Damon answered with a grin.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie said as she gave him a sly look. Placing the box on the table Damon pushed it closer to her side so that she was able to reach it.

"No I'm not…I want to apologize or everything that I said earlier…I didn't mean those things that I said… I was wrong, and I was a jerk. I'm sorry, so please accept this gift as a token of my apology."

Bonnie sat there wide eyed unable to believe a single word he just said. But she felt his warm sincerity, she didn't have a choice but to accept that everything he said… he meant.

"Umm ok?" Bonnie replied as she reached down to pick up the blue box.

"So basically you think that buying me gifts will change our relationship just like that? You're really cocky you know that?"

Bonnie said as she shook her head and unwrapped the silver bow that held the box together. When she opened it never in her wildest dreams did she expect to see the one and only things she had been dying to have for over five months now.

"Oh my gosh." Bonnie said as the breath caught in her lungs.

She looked up at Damon who was grinning with triumphed. She liked loved the gift bond or not he could tell because it was written all over her face.

"How did? Who? When did-" Bonnie was at a lost for words as she took the small ring that she only ever dreamt of having out of the box.

If she wasn't so proud she would kiss Damon right then and there, but it wouldn't be appropriate. Or like her. But how could he possibly know? She didn't tell Caroline about her obsession with the opal Tiffany ring…she didn't know if she could brush this off as another coincidence too.

"You like it. Good because I don't think that a stolen ring has a return policy."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Just kidding just kidding, geez lighten up a little witch." Damon said with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't call me a witch in public Damon." Bonnie whispered soft enough so that he was the only one that would be able to hear it.

"And yeah I like it…but don't think this gets you a clean slate with me I still don't trust you and I still think you're a pompous ass."

Damon let out a charming laugh as he took the ring out of Bonnie's hand and placed it on her left ring finger. Perfect fit.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Judgey."

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie waited almost all night for Luka but he never showed. Which meant she was forced to endure Damon's company. It wasn't that she hated it; it was just odd to be sharing what to anyone else looked like a date with Mystic Falls most eligible bachelor.

The whole time they been playing eye tag back and forth for the past hour and a half, it was beginning to get a little weird. So to occupy her thoughts Bonnie hummed along to the music.

Some of the people that sung were really good at it and others not so much, a couple of times she found herself wanting to run out screaming blood murder while holding her ears but she didn't she just enjoyed the night as best as she could. Even if it was with the person she was suppose to hate most.

Damon listened to Bonnie's on key humming and wondered if she too had the vocals to match. This whole time he couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of his eye.

Lately he noticed himself acting a bit out of character, buying a girl a ring? When was the last time he did that he couldn't even remember.

The blood tie with Bonnie was indefinitely screwing his mind over and turning him into the person he swore he would never be again. He wanted to leave the bar on numerous occasions, but he just didn't have the guile. This is where he wanted to be…no to be more realistic it's where he needed to be literally, it was almost as if he didn't have a choice.

"Being bonded to you is going to sent me to an early grave isn't it?" Bonnie said aloud all of a sudden. Damon looked to her then back to the stage. Where two blonde hair twins were singing almost in perfect sync.

"I tend to have that affect on woman." Damon replied as he took a sip of his scotch.

Placing it down on coaster he turned to give Bonnie his full undivided attention.

"Do you sing?" Damon asked letting his head rest on his hand.

Bonnie didn't reply right away because she could already tell where this conversation was heading.

"Maybe why?" Bonnie asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want to hear it." Damon demanded as he stood up straight.

"What? No-no way Damon."

Damon leaned down a bit to give his best impression of a puppy dog face.

"Please?"

Bonnie answered without hesitation. "No."

"Fine…" Damon said as he looked around the bar surveying the number of people who attended.

"But I bet you a hundred bucks that I can get every single person in here chanting you're name in the next thirty seconds."

Bonnie almost dropped her margarita (Damon had to compel the waitress just so she could get it) when he heard his threat.

"You wouldn't dare."

Damon leaned back in his chair grinning proudly as he always did when he was having a good time pissing someone off.

Damon saw this as a great time to show the witch that he was not bluffing.

"Hey everyone this-"Bonnie cut Damon off from his speech by reaching over to pull him by his jacket sleeve.

"Ok ok I'll sing…but not here just sit down." Bonnie said as she looked around at some people who clearly heard Damon's outburst.

"Then where?" Damon asked quirking his brow in satisfaction.

Bonnie couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she didn't want Damon to make a scene out in public.

"When we're alone, but not in front of all these people."

Damon looked from side to side as he coxed up another plan to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to hear Bonnie sing.

"How about now?" Damon asked as he grabbed Bonnie up again by her arm and led her outside to the front. Bonnie was out of her seat so fast that she didn't even have time to protest. She should have never agreed to sing for him.

Jeremy watched as Damon dragged Bonnie out the bar, and if she was gone then he saw no reason in staying either. Tyler was at the other end of the bar flirting recklessly with three older women. Which left Jeremy alone with his new found acquaintance Meredith.

Meredith noticed Bonnie and Damon right away as they left the bar. They looked just like Luka described them.

"Hey…" Jeremy started as he got up from his seat at the bar. "I have to go now, but it was really nice meeting you Meredith."

Meredith smiled back at Jeremy whom since she met him had notably taken an interest in.

"Hold on Jeremy…" Meredith said coyly. "You can't leave yet not until you hear me sing."

Jeremy ran his fingers through his dark colored brown hair as he pondered whether to leave or not. Tyler seemed to still be working his game so it couldn't hurt to stay a bit longer.

"Sure let's hear it." Jeremy said as he sat back down on his stool.

Meredith grinned once more before making her way to the stage.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Next thing Bonnie knew she was outside in the cold night's air being tugged on by Damon towards the alley that was to the side of the bar.

"Ok this is it I'm not going any further." Bonnie said as she tugged her arm away from Damon's grasp.

Damon let go gently as he proceeded to back Bonnie up against the brick wall.

"Alright…now sing." Damon requested as he looked down upon Bonnie who was no doubt nervous.

"Damon-"

"You said when we're alone Bonnie now you have to do it…go on."

Bonnie couldn't believe her luck. She never sung to anyone outside of her family and close friends and here Damon was demanding that she sing to him. You did say that you would do it. Bonnie reminded herself as she felt Damon's warm breath on her lips.

This sent a shiver down Bonnie's back, he was too close for comfort and to be honest, him being so close made her more nervous than him trying to get her to sing for him.

Bonnie slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear avoiding eye contact with Damon as best as she could. Damon made sure to keep a small gap between him and her. She was nervous and uncomfortable and probably wanted to run away but he wouldn't let her. He would make her keep her word.

Damon took the back of his hand and gently touched the side of her mocha skin toned cheek.

"Now." Damon order in a soft but stern tone of voice.

Bonnie knew that she might regret doing this but what other chance did she have? It was clear that he wasn't going to let her go until she lived up to her promise.

When Bonnie opened her mouth to sing Damon was instantly taken aback. Her voice was that of an angel, so delicate and sweet. The most euphoric thing he had ever heard in his one hundred and fifty years of existence. Almost similar to that of her late grandmother, but much more breathe taking.

_Moment of honesty, someone's gotta take the lead tonight whose it gonna be?  
_

_I'm gonna sit right here and tell you all that comes to me if you have something to say  
_

_You should say it right now you give me a feeling that I never felt before  
_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it. Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
_

_And I can't take it, I was wondering maybe could I make you my baby  
_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us so crazy if you ask me I'm ready if you ask me _

_I'm ready, I know you said to me "This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be" _

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually if we gonna do something about it  
_

_We should do it right now, you give me a feeling that I never felt before and I deserve it, I know I deserve it, its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
_

_Its what we make it…_

_Alicia Keys: Unthinkable _

Bonnie continued to sing her heart out as Damon stood there and listened in awe.

Never would he ever think that the witch had such a wonderful talent, she was good at hiding it though. Damon kept listening as Bonnie continued with the song, he swore he could just sit there and listen to her all night until the sun rose.

Back inside the bar Jeremy was waiting for Meredith to start her Karaoke solo. Not until she picked up the microphone did Jeremy notice something about her that would change everything.

Reaching inside his coat Jeremy pulled out his cell phone as he franticly dialed his sister. Putting the phone up to his face he waited with doubts running through his mind all at the same time.

"Hello? Jeremy?" Elena said in a tired voice as she answered the phone.

"Yeah Elena it's me were you asleep?" Jeremy asked then waited for her reply.

"Almost…what's up? You still with Bonnie?" Elena asked in between yawns.

"Y-yeah I am I was just calling you because I had a question." Jeremy said as he wiped off his forehead.

"Oh? What is it?"

"What was the name of Bonnie's little sister? You know the one that died in the fire."

Elena didn't reply right away so there was a silence on the phone as she herself tried to remember.

"Umm…Meredith why?"

Jeremy's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the name. Of course she was so strikingly similar in facial features the same went for the color of her hair, the shape of her nose eyes ears her age everything was being put together.

"Hello? Jeremy?" Elena called as Jeremy stared wide eyed at the Bonnie look alike on stage. "Hello Jeremy? Hello?"

Jeremy hung up his phone as he started to walk closer to the stage and once he did that Meredith took the opportunity to sing a song that she knew no one would be able to forget.

_It started long before me...I never saw it coming...The distance, the promise...  
A state of isolation...and in my darkest nightmare, things that I can't remember...  
The answer, is drowning, this pain will last forever…_

Jeremy whole body froze at the sound of her voice. It was like something had suddenly taken a hold of him. He couldn't move all he could hear was the echoing of her sweet seductive voice that pierced his very soul.

Dammit he thought as he tried to scan the rest of the patrons in the bar. But no one seemed to notice because they too were transfixed on melody that was Meredith's voice. No one talked or made a sound they just stared blankly at the stage as she continued to sing her solo. Jeremy without notice could feel the urge to kill take him over. That's when he heard the message loud and clear.

_The shadow cast before me...A walk inside your circle...Protect me...Correct me...  
You got your orders, soldier...Inside my head is humming...Sometimes I hear them coming...The power...Believing...The hate I hate believing...Where is this? It can't be...  
Who are you? I know you...You wouldn't...Or would you? Don't fight me! Ignite me!..._

_Alex Theme: Akira Yamaoka_

Kill? Kill whom? Jeremy asked as he tried to reason with the voice in his head. Kill Damon? Are you sure I can do that?

On stage Meredith was lost in her sultry performance. She would make everyone a slave to her voice using her enhanced abilities. She was something that shouldn't exist… something that was a danger to both humans and vampires alike. She was a vampire and she was a witch and her deeds were that only of herself and her father the devil…her master and creator Klaus.

Bonnie and Damon were still outside in the alley as Bonnie came to the last bit of her song.

Damon eyes were closed as she came to the end of what he could call the most rewarding thing that has ever come out of one of his threats.

When Bonnie stopped she felt much better that she was able to get it out the way that was until Damon decided to take it even further.

Opening his eyes Damon felt a rush of desire engulf him from head to toe. He wanted her and he didn't care if he had to take her he would. It was unbearable the desire that flooded his being, which included every vein in his body.

He could feel her warmth emanated off of her like the suns rays on a summer day. And that sexy coconut scent didn't make anything easier for him. Looking into her pools of green he waited to see what his next move would be should he run? Or should he give into temptation, and by goodness she was tempting the hell out of him.

"Damon?" Bonnie said in a low gentle tone.

His lust was overwhelming her again. It really started to scare her this time around, it was stronger more demanding. Almost to the point where she felt that he would take her even without her permission. She wanted to run she wanted to get as far away as she could but the bond was preventing her from doing so. Her heart beat picked up tempo and her body grew even hotter as she stared the blue eyed monster in the face.

Her legs wouldn't move and her mouth wouldn't produce any words. All she could think about was Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon. She thought she was in the process of losing her mind for good this time.

She felt his want and he felt hers it was a never ending back and forth, a tug and pull of emotion that seemed to keep manifesting out of nowhere. When she tried to think of something else she couldn't, she could still feel what Damon wanted loud and clear, and his want became her want.

Damon could read her like a book it was obvious what she wanted, what he wanted. Well whoever wanted it didn't matter. He just knew that if nothing else he wanted to taste her sweet succulent lips on his that would satisfy him enough for the time being.

He leaned in closer until his lips were touching her ear lightly. Bonnie jumped at bit at the instant contact of his lips on her skin. Damon not forgetting decided to voice his appreciation for her beautiful performance.

"You're so beautiful..." It wasn't what he intended to say but it came out that way nonetheless.

Bonnie could feel herself melt all over at there intermixing emotions and knew that this was going to be unavoidable. She was a fly caught in a spider's web and there was no escaping the inevitable that was about to come.

"W-wait Damon don't I uh-" Bonnie was at a lost for words. Her feeble attempts to stop Damon weren't going the way she predicted.

Damon not able to hold back his desire any longer opened his mouth to flick his wet tongue at Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie let out a quiet moan and if it wasn't for that signal he probably would have not continued. He wanted to experiment how far the witch would go since she so desperately wanted him there was no way she could hid that fact he could feel it, sense it.

He leaned his head forward to her neck. Bonnie could feel his breath, at first she panicked because she thought he might try and bite her, but Damon reassured her that that was not his intentions.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Damon said as though reading her mind.

With that Bonnie relaxed a little as Damon continued to explore her inch by inch.

He kissed her softly on her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to her collar bone. When Bonnie didn't object he proceeded. When he was done tasting her salty flesh he couldn't help but want more out of his witch.

Yeah that's right he thought to himself. She belonged to him, they were tied by blood and no one could take that away. She was his and he was hers.

Damon lifted his head up to get a good view of Bonnie's expression. She was as quiet as a church mouse. Her eyes filled with a lust that he never thought he would ever have the pleasure of seeing first hand. He broke her walls down once more and this time he would make sure that they stayed broken.

Damon's hunger for her grew immensely, leaning in closer he was about to take what rightfully belonged to him and no one else. He was the predator and she was his prey.

Bonnie's stopped breathing the whole time Damon had his lips on her and now she could see that he was coming in for the kill. All she wanted was for her to hurry up and kiss her she didn't care if it was in public or not she just wanted it and didn't know why other than for the reason that it was what her body wanted.

When Damon got closer she could feel his breath once again on her lips. She stared at him like he was a God that demanded to be worshipped. Then when he was within an inch away from her lips a violent scream erupted into the night.

Damon and Bonnie both snapped out of their hypnotic trance, looking to the right and to the left of them trying to pin point the sound of the blood quenching scream.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked as she stepped away from Damon her heels making a click clack on the concrete beneath her.

"I don't know…" Damon replied as he stood on alert.

"But it came from inside…Let's go."

**To be continued…**

**Ok I think I'm starting to get obsessed with this story but I have to take a small break from this one and give my other a bit more TLC. So I hope these two new chapters hold you guys for just one week until my next update. I love your reviews so pretty please keep them coming they are my inspiration!**


	8. The reunion

**Happy New Year everyone! Sorry I'm late with this; I apologize. I needed some love inspiration and got it after watching a few romance movies. I know some of you were waiting patiently thanks to all my lovely readers that reviewed it's much appreciated! Love you all!**

_**Previously on TVD…**_

"_**W-wait Damon don't I uh-" Bonnie was at a lost for words. Her feeble attempts to stop Damon weren't going the way she predicted. **_

_**Damon not able to hold back his desire any longer opened his mouth to flick his wet tongue at Bonnie's ear. **_

_**Bonnie let out a quiet moan and if it wasn't for that signal he probably would have not continued. He wanted to experiment how far the witch would go since she so desperately wanted him there was no way she could hid that fact he could feel it, sense it. **_

_**He leaned his head forward to her neck. Bonnie could feel his breath, at first she panicked because she thought he might try and bite her, but Damon reassured her that that was not his intentions. **_

"_**I'm not going to hurt you." Damon said as though reading her mind. **_

_**With that Bonnie relaxed a little as Damon continued to explore her inch by inch. **_

_**He kissed her softly on her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to her collar bone. When Bonnie didn't object he proceeded. When he was done tasting her salty flesh he couldn't help but want more out of his witch. **_

_**Yeah that's right he thought to himself. She belonged to him, they were tied by blood and no one could take that away. She was his and he was hers. **_

_**Damon lifted his head up to get a good view of Bonnie's expression. She was as quiet as a church mouse. Her eyes filled with a lust that he never thought he would ever have the pleasure of seeing first hand. He broke her walls down once more and this time he would make sure that they stayed broken. **_

_**Damon's hunger for her grew immensely, leaning in closer he was about to take what rightfully belonged to him and no one else. He was the predator and she was his prey. **_

_**Bonnie's stopped breathing the whole time Damon had his lips on her and now she could see that he was coming in for the kill. All she wanted was for him to hurry up and kiss her she didn't care if it was in public or not she just wanted it and didn't know why other than for the reason that it was what her body wanted. **_

_**When Damon got closer she could feel his breath once again on her lips. She stared at him like he was a God that demanded to be worshipped. Then when he was within an inch away from her lips a violent scream erupted into the night. **_

_**Damon and Bonnie both snapped out of their hypnotic trance, looking to the right and to the left of them trying to pin point the sound of the blood quenching scream. **_

"_**What was that?" Bonnie asked as she stepped away from Damon her heels making a click clack on the concrete beneath her. **_

"_**I don't know…" Damon replied as he stood on alert. **_

"_**But it came from inside…Let's go."**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

When Damon and Bonnie finally made it to the front door of the karaoke bar they couldn't help but notice the strange ambiance that filled the cold night air. There was silence. No laughter, no talking, no movement, it was as though time had stopped within the small building.

Damon sensed this and became exceedingly worried. Not for himself but for Bonnie.

Without looking back at her Damon whispered to her a definite order.

"Stay behind me."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. Something was amidst so there was no time to argue with him she would just have to do as he asked… for now.

Damon placed one hand on the metal door knob, and cautiously pushed it open and took a couple of steps inside. Bonnie followed behind him slowly. She was ready for anything.

Once they were in all seemed normal for what seemed like only a few seconds, then it became apparent that something was definitely wrong with the picture that was before them.

Every patrons back was to them, as they faced the empty stage. No one was moving, no one was talking they just stood there like statues oblivious to their surroundings.

"Damon…what's going on?" Bonnie asked as she took a small step forward. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't uncomfortable, but she's a witch there's nothing that she should be afraid of.

Damon scanned the bar looking for anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. That's when he spotted Jeremy at the far end near the stage frozen in a zombie like state his eyes transfix on the stage before him. Damon pushed his way past the crowd to try and make his way over to the teenager. There were so many obstacles in the way that he decided it would be better to just try and call out to him.

"Jeremy…" Damon said in a concerned tone. "What's going on?"

Time seemed to have resumed again as everyone's head's snapped toward Damon in an instant. The look on everyone's faces was so familiar to him. The look that he got every time he was sucking a helpless human dry.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled in fright. As she stumbled backward trying desperately to make it out the door. She knew something was wrong she could feel the blood lust fill the building, something bad was happening and all she wanted to do was turn around and run away…far away as fast as she could.

"Ahhhhh!" Multiple screams echoed through the bar as a knife came flying at Damon out of nowhere. Damon barely dodged the object, quickly he backed up to where Bonnie was standing. Both of their eyes were wide with confusion, fearing for Bonnie's safety Damon got in front of her just in case another foreign object was thrown their way.

The crowd took small steps toward them. Their eyes filled with the desire to kill. Mouths foamed and their bodies shook as though in a desperate attempt to conceal their rage.

Then all hell broke lose as every person in the bar stampeded toward them. Chairs were broken into small pieces of wood which they took up for weapons. Knives, broken glass bottles anything that could possibly be used to kill someone was in their possession.

"Bonnie run now!" Damon yelled as both of them made a fast escape to the exit.

Behind them they heard a loud roar of screaming and heavy footsteps following right behind them.

Bonnie tripped over the sidewalk in a panic. Damon used his reflexes and caught her by the wrist. Glass and wood was flying toward them as Damon tried his best to distance them both from the angry mob.

"I wonder, if I weren't so handsome would stuff like this still happen to me?" Damon said aloud as if trying to make light of their situation.

"Damon stop joking around and do something!" Bonnie cried annoyingly.

Damon picked Bonnie up in his arms and ran in the opposite direction, before she knew it they were a block from where they began. Damon placed Bonnie gently on the ground before surveying the area.

"What the hell is going on? Why are people chasing us? Damon?" Bonnie said in an accusing tone of voice as she grabbed his arm.

"Hey don't look at me I was behaving tonight." Damon replied in his defense.

"I think they were ready to kill us." Bonnie thought, almost repulsed at the idea.

"Oh really? You think? What gave you that idea? The fact that they were throwing glass wood and bricks at us? Or the fact that they looked like they were ready to skin us from toe to toe like Leatherhead.

"Damon behind you!" Bonnie yelled franticly.

Damon turned around swiftly as a tall blond haired man came at him with a wooden stake in hand. Damon moved to the right and avoided the stake just in time. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice the attacker coming up behind him.

The blond male didn't stop he yelled in fury as he came at Damon again full speed.

Damon took his fist and with one swing knocked the man to the ground with a loud crack.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing you hit him to hard!" Bonnie said as she made her way over to the man that lay unconscious on the pavement.

"Are you serious? A man is trying to kill me and the only thing you're worried about is why I hit him so hard?"

Bonnie placed two fingers on the man's neck and checked his pulse, it was exceedingly fast… abrupt. He was still alive and that was good enough for her. Even though he had a gash wound on the side of his head, she prayed that he didn't bleed to death.

In the far distance they can hear the mob making their way closer. They had to get away before they showed up or Bonnie feared that they might just not make it home alive tonight.

"We gotta get out of here." Bonnie said in a low voice.

"And go where?" Damon replied in an impatient matter.

"Anywhere but here, if we stay we're dead." Bonnie said as she got up and started to pull off her high heels.

"How oxymoronic of you, I'm already dead remember? All I have to do is give them a nice whack across the head like I did bleach blondie here and it will be lights out."

Bonnie thought it over and somehow figured it wouldn't be that easy. Whatever was happening was out of the norm and if it was out of the norm it only meant one thing…it had to be supernatural.

Damon was still babbling on about his plans to turn those poor demented people into temporary punching bags when Bonnie came up with an idea.

"Can you get us far enough away from here so that they won't be able to catch up to us for at least thirty minutes?" Bonnie asked determined to set things right.

Damon gave her a wary glare before replying.

"Yes…why?"

"I think whatever is going on is either a spell or compulsion if I can find out which one it is maybe I can stop it."

Bonnie said through exasperated breath as she wrapped her arms around her for warmth.

"Well whatever we do let's hurry because here they come." Damon responded as he pointed his finger down the street. They were running full speed toward their location.

Bonnie looked away then looked down at the unconscious victim that lay on the sidewalk.

"Pick him up." Bonnie ordered.

Damon looked at Bonnie and then to the motionless body.

"What? Why?"

"I need him pick him up and let's go… hurry!"

Not wasted another precious second Damon motioned for Bonnie to hop on his back which she did. Then Damon bent over quickly to scoop the man off the ground with both hands so that he was positioned between his chest.

"Hold on." Damon commanded and in a flash they were gone.

Two pairs of eyes stared at them as they ran off into the darkness toward the forest and out of sight.

"There they go." Luka sighed in a disappointing tone.

"And here I come." Meredith replied licking her bottom lip in delight.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Damon carried the three of them as far as he could, a few miles down into the vast woods where they could get a few moments of privacy as they planned out how exactly they were going to get out of this mess.

Damon stopped and immediately let got of the body in his arms. The man landed with a loud thud on the wet muddy grass.

Bonnie slid off of Damon's back being careful so that she didn't slip and fall.

"Ok this place is good…good job Damon." Bonnie said in congratulatory voice.

"Hmm…do I get a Scooby snack?" Damon replied in a low growl as he looked Bonnie over with his sharp blue eyes.

A chill ran up Bonnie's body at the sudden feeling that Damon was sending her.

Bonnie turned around with a frown clearly painted on her face. "Do you mind? We are in the middle of getting torn to bits can't you leave the perverted thoughts alone for at least a few minutes? I need to think in peace!"

Damon threw his hands up and out in front of him.

"Alright ok I'll stop."

"Thank you gosh." Bonnie let out a heavy breath. The first thing she had to do was find out what was going on and what was causing it.

Kneeling down next to the stiff body Bonnie was carefully cautious in turning him over on his back. He was cute...not sexy or handsome but cute. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than her.

She looked him over. There was nothing out of the ordinary that she could notice. I have to try and read his mind. She thought to herself, then I'll be able to know how to reverse it…whatever it is.

Damon was being surprisingly quiet. Not to mention his thoughts were still where they shouldn't be.

Bonnie was ready to scold him for being so nonchalant and childish at such a bad time, but when she turned around to do so she found him no where in sight.

"Damon?" Bonnie called as she looked around the empty clearing. Not seeing him anywhere she called again.

"Damon?" She yelled this time more worryingly.

Did he leave me behind? Did he run to get help? He wouldn't leave me would he? Not all alone out here. Bonnie was becoming a little bit more panicked if that ass left her out here alone she vowed she would never forgive him for anything ever again.

"I'm here." A voice called from the distance, and in the blink of an eye Damon was in front of her, a concerned look on his pale face.

"Sorry I was trying to find a signal to get a hold of Stefan and Elena…you ok?"

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. Of course he wouldn't leave her he needed her, she was so stupid for thinking so.

"Yeah just don't do that ok I thought you left me." Bonnie replied as she grabbed at her dress right above where her heart laid.

Damon looked down at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I would never… abandon you." Damon said sternly his face becoming ridged as if he was offended that she would even think such a thing.

Bonnie stared up at him wide eyed and mouth fully a gaped. The way he said those words made her body overly warm. She could feel his sincerely through their tie. He was serious, worried, confused, and sad all at the same time.

"Damon…" Bonnie began she tried to advert her eyes but couldn't find the strength to do so. "There's no reason to be sad… none of this is your fault… we'll be fine."

Damon was silent as he stared into the brown haired woman's brownish-green eyes. If he stared any longer Bonnie felt that her heart would melt in her chest, his gaze was too much for her to handle.

"Since when is it _not_ my fault?" Damon answered coldly before he broke eye contact.

"You're right this is no doubt all_ your_ fault." A small jolly voice called out.

Damon and Bonnie jumped, startled that they were caught off guard. They quickly snapped their heads toward the direction in which they heard the voice.

There was no way someone could be out here in the middle of nowhere at this time of night…could there? Bonnie thought as she looked around the area, but all she could she was endless rows of trees and bushes. That same chill from earlier was engulfing her body again, and just like earlier she desperately wanted to high tail it out of there, but found herself unable to move.

Damon attempted again to try and shield Bonnie with his body the best he could.

He looked in every direction but saw nothing and there was no sound to be heard. So this was they mean when they say 'dead silence.' Damon thought still on his guard.

"Down here." The voice called again. Without Damon even noticing it the person from wince the voice came was directly in front of him. He had to look down just to notice her standing there. The young woman was staring back at him…he smelled death on her.

Damon hissed in surprise and pushes Bonnie back a few steps before she even had a chance to register what was happening.

"Damon what-" Bonnie began but then stopped mid sentence as she notice the short brown haired girl staring back at them.

Her eyes were fixed on Bonnie for awhile, not even bothering to acknowledge Damon.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the young girl before her. Was she losing her mind? She must have hit her head sometime during the ordeal because she swore she was looking straight into a mirror.

The two stared at each other back and forth eyes piercing through one another's soul.

Bonnie couldn't find her voice, her whole mind was blank. All she could think about is how some girl she have never met…look so much like her only younger.

Meredith grinned slowly at her before she spoke in a spine chilling voice.

"Good evening _my_ sister." She said as her green and grey eyes immediately turned a deep red piercing through the darkness.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please if you can, review. I love reading those plus they give me the determination to write my stories. Until next time! **


	9. Kiss of fate

**Thank you to all my loyal readers I looove your reviews from chapter 8. So as a thank you here's the next chapter part two from chapter 8 I know some of you hate those darn cliffhangers so I decided not to torture you like that. However I can't promise that there won't be another, and after this gotta take a quick break to work on **_**A forbidden love. **_**This is my favorite story though I think one of my best ideas so far and it's not even close to being over. Still have a lot of Bamon romance to build up on. I hope you all are enjoying it I appreciate the review's it lets me know that people are still reading my stories. Ok so in this one we have a flashback staring Damon and Bonnie and a confrontation between sisters. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**

_**Previously on The Vampire Diaries…**_

"_**Damon…" Bonnie began she tried to advert her eyes but couldn't find the strength to do so. "There's no reason to be sad… none of this is your fault… we'll be fine." **_

_**Damon was silent as he stared into the brown haired woman's brownish-green eyes. If he stared any longer Bonnie felt that her heart would melt in her chest, his gaze was too much for her to handle. **_

"_**Since when is it **__**not**__** my fault?" Damon answered coldly before he broke eye contact.**_

"_**You're right this is no doubt all**__** your**__** fault." A small jolly voice called out. **_

_**Damon and Bonnie jumped, startled that they were caught off guard. They quickly snapped their heads toward the direction in which they heard the voice. **_

_**There was no way someone could be out here in the middle of nowhere at this time of night…could there? Bonnie thought as she looked around the area, but all she could she was endless rows of trees and bushes. That same chill from earlier was engulfing her body again, and just like earlier she desperately wanted to high tail it out of there, but found herself unable to move. **_

_**Damon attempted again to try and shield Bonnie with his body the best he could. **_

_**He looked in every direction but saw nothing and there was no sound to be heard. So this was they mean when they say 'dead silence.' Damon thought still on his guard. **_

"_**Down here." The voice called again. Without Damon even noticing it the person from wince the voice came was directly in front of him. He had to look down just to notice her standing there. The young woman was staring back at him…he smelled death on her. **_

_**Damon hissed in surprise and pushes Bonnie back a few steps before she even had a chance to register what was happening. **_

"_**Damon what-" Bonnie began but then stopped mid sentence as she notice the short brown haired girl staring back at them. **_

_**Her eyes were fixed on Bonnie for awhile, not even bothering to acknowledge Damon. **_

_**Bonnie's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the young girl before her. Was she losing her mind? She must have hit her head sometime during the ordeal because she swore she was looking straight into a mirror. **_

_**The two stared at each other back and forth eyes piercing through one another's soul. **_

_**Bonnie couldn't find her voice, her whole mind was blank. All she could think about is how some girl she have never met…look so much like her only younger. **_

_**Meredith grinned slowly at her. Her green and grey eyes began to turn red immediately piercing through the darkness before she spoke in a spine chilling voice.**_

"_**Good evening **__**my**__** sister." **_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Damon and Bonnie stared at the young girl as she took small steps toward them, with every step that she took Damon and Bonnie took two back.

"So…I guess Elijah was telling the truth after all…I do have an older sister…how…_exciting."_ Meredith noted between pauses smiling devilishly.

Damon quickly looked to Bonnie and then back to Meredith not letting down his guard.

"Who the_ hell_ are you?" Damon asked, irritation showing on his hard features.

Meredith frowned at this for a moment, but the next moment she revived her kind grin.

"I already told you." She replied. Her eyes were now set on Damon. "And you…you're the Damon Salvatore correct? The official _babysitter_ of the Bennett legacy, how you're even still alive is beyond me."

Damon eyebrows furrowed. This little bitch was beginning to get on his nerves; he would leap for her right now if it didn't mean Bonnie was going to be left unprotected. What should he do? Damon thought to himself.

As he tried to map out his plan of attack…From the get go he knew once he saw her that she wasn't human which meant she must be a vampire. She looked young on the outside but he had to be careful it could be a trap and she might actually turn out to be one of the Originals.

Bonnie stepped out from behind Damon so that she was standing side by side next to him. She knew this person must be a vampire; it was obvious by the way she moved, not only that…the way she talked about Damon meant that she must be an enemy.

"It was you that caused all of those people to chase us…wasn't it?" Bonnie said sternly trying her best to mask any fear. She would not let a vampire get the best of her again.

Bonnie blinked and when she did she noticed the girl was gone. Her eyes widened in surprise. Then there came a reply from behind her.

"Maybe."

Damon grabbed Bonnie from behind and pulled her back a few feet. Once he was satisfied that they were far enough he pushed Bonnie back roughly behind him so that he was the one directly in front of Meredith.

Bonnie becoming annoyed shoved Damon out of her way as hard as she could. This girl claimed to be her sister, but her sister died as an infant. This girl acts as if she knew her but yet knew nothing. Bonnie wanted answers and she was going to get them no matter what the costs.

"I have no sister! She died a long time ago!... I know what you are_ vampire_…and you will not intimidate me…come any closer and I swear to you that it will be the last thing you ever do."

Meredith finding amusement in her speech immediately burst out in laughter. Her eyes closed as she held one hand to her stomach and the other to her forehead.

Damon glanced to Bonnie as she stared at the girl in confusion.

"Bonnie…I'm going to _kill_ her now." Damon whispered as he turned his attention back to Meredith.

Bonnie shook her head in objection. "Not yet Damon I need answers."

Damon sighed at her reply. He wasn't afraid of the little psycho, but he didn't like where any of this was going. She kept claiming that she was Bonnie's sister…but Damon knew for a fact that she died in that house fire fifteen years ago. After he failed to rescue her, and after countless night of searching for her remains he knew she had to be dead. How else could a helpless infant escape such a tragedy?

Bonnie began to sense Damon's anticipation and impatience. She knew he had a short fuse, but she was determined to get some answers out of the girl before he did anything reckless.

Meredith had finally stopped laughing, and slowly collected herself before she spoke to them again in a serious tone. Meredith focused her eyes on Bonnie…Bonnie became transfixed in her gaze, then without warning she heard a loud humming sound.

She started to feel dizzy and disoriented. She heard Damon call her name, but no longer saw him. Everything around her was dark, shutting her eyes she tried to regain control however when she opened them she was no longer in the woods with Damon and the vampire.

_She was in sitting on a porch next to her mother, the moon light engulfing her. Bonnie was aware of everything that was happening. It was like a dream that she had been cast into involuntarily and as she looked around all she saw were trees, grass and a paved driveway. This place was so oddly familiar to her…was it…her past? _

"_Bonnie sweetheart." A voice called from next to her. _

_Bonnie shot her attention up to the slender woman that sat on her right side. Her face was soft and gentle. Her brown hair curly and long. Her eyes the color of the moon…mother. Bonnie thought to herself as her mom stood up from the porch stairs on which they were sitting. _

"_Time to go inside baby… why don't you help mommy give Meredith a bath?" _

_Without a second thought Bonnie replied. "Ok mommy." _

_Bonnie's thoughts were racing. The voice that was coming out of her mouth and the thoughts that ran through her head were like two different people. She felt as though she was only a spectator to the events that was happening around her. This was definitely her childhood, and that woman was undoubtedly her mother…_

_The woman went inside before her holding a small white blanket in her hands. She wasn't able to see anything but once her mother made it inside she clearly heard the cries of an infant. _

_Bonnie sat there for a moment to look around and take in the scenery. That is when something caught her eye from afar. There was a dark shadow moving in the distance. Bonnie froze not out of fear, but out of curiosity. Without a second thought she got up from where she sat and ran over to the place where she saw the figure. Before she was able to get across the yard however a loud scream broke the silence in the night. Bonnie turned around hastily to find her small home glowing with an orange and red light. _

_She ran as fast as she could back to her home, the door was already wide open as smoke lingered out into the front yard. Bonnie ran inside, her first thought was to find her mother. _

"_Mummy! Mummy!" Bonnie cried as she made her way to the staircase. When she was about to begin her ascension she stopped suddenly and looked to the top of the staircase. There she saw a young looking man with black hair wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks. _

_His eyes were dark and foreshadowing a frown noticeable on his face. Bonnie then looked down to see a small white blanket that he held with both of his hands between his chest and a small whining of a child. That's when she knew he had her younger sister. _

"_Baby." Were the words that Bonnie spoke as she pointed to the blanket that the unknown man held. _

_Bonnie began to feel warm as the fire spread throughout the house. She looked behind her to see the couch and carpet on fire. The banisters creaked and groaned under the immense heat. _

_Suddenly Bonnie began to cry helplessly, shielding her eyes with her hands she sunk unto the floor. The fire not to far from reaching the area in which she sat. _

_She cried louder for her mother, but she didn't answer. She cried louder and louder hoping that her mother would come for her, but heard not her voice. _

_That's when finally after what seemed like a millennia, a loud and fearful voice called her name. _

"_Bonnie!" It yelled. _

_The next thing she knew she was being lifted up in the air from behind. She could feel the heatless body carry her away before she blacked out. _

_When she opened her eyes again the first thing she noticed was to pair of blue staring back at her. She lifted her head slightly to get a better view, and recognized that she was outside in her front yard being held in the arm of someone she was happy to see.. _

_His hair was dark and his look was grim. He always looked a little pale to her, but his sapphire blue eyes were what gave her the impression that he was an angel._

"_Are you alright Bonnie?" He asked in a concerned voice. _

_Bonnie nodded her head slightly. The only thing that was keeping her from breaking out into tears again was the sad regretful look on the man's face. _

"_You're such a handful you know that?" He said gently as he lowered the toddler onto the ground. _

"_Mum…Mum…Damy help mummy?" Bonnie said as she pointed toward her house that was now engulfed in flames. _

_He lowered his face, a sour look obscuring his features. He then knelt down before her on the gravel taking her by the hand he spoke. _

"_I can't…" Damon replied between breaths. "But… I promise that she is gonna go somewhere nice where you will be able to see her again…but what I need you to do is be strong ok?" _

_Bonnie wiped her eyes before nodding. _

"_That's good so remember how we play hide and go seek?" Damon asked as he kissed her hand before letting go. _

_Bonnie replied in a small voice. "Yeah." _

"_Well this time I'm it…so you have to go over there." Damon pointed to a nearby hill surrounded by trees…"And hide somewhere got it and don't come out until you think that I won't be able to find you…you do understand right?" _

"_Ok." Bonnie replied with a smile. _

"_Alright and go and don't look back!" Damon urged. _

_Bonnie quickly turned around and ran to the area which she always hid. There were many places to hide, behind a bush, and tree or a large boulder. She finally found the perfect hiding place and sat there, it was a small ditch hidden by a large tree. That is where she sat for a long period of time. _

_Waiting for her new friend to come and find her…but he never came, and after awhile Bonnie became restless and just as he instructed she went to go look for him back at the house where they started. It didn't take her long to get there, but when she did all she saw were flashing lights and people dressed in yellow running around spraying water all over her burnt down house. _

"_Here she is!" A loud voice said as head ran toward her. He was big and muscular and obviously worried. "Bonnie my God your alive." The man said as he picked Bonnie up in his arms. _

"_Diane she's over here she's alive!" The man yelled out. Bonnie knew the face that held her as someone that came over to her house and had dinner often. _

_That's when Bonnie remembered her mother and Damon. "Where's mummy? Where's Damy-" Bonnie cried out before she felt rushing wind take a hold of her body before blacking out. _

"Bonnie!" A anxious voice called in the darkness.

Bonnie opened her eyes with a loud gasp trying her best to breathe air into her lungs.

Damon was by her side as she sat on the ground holding her by her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall backwards. He was worried for her, she just collapsed out of nowhere for a brief moment before she finally opened her eyes.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Damon asked as he helped her off the ground, her body still trembling from her experience.

Meredith was still standing in front of them with an amused look on her face. Bonnie held a hand up to Damon signaling that she was ok. Damon understood and let go of her arms and waist.

Bonnie then with tear filled eyes looked up toward Meredith who was still spectating from a distance.

With quivering lips Bonnie spoke. "Y-your…my sister...Meredith?"

Damon head snapped towards Bonnie. "She's what?"

Meredith grinned at Bonnie who was taken aback. "It's such a shame…" Meredith started. "That I have to kill you, I both _love_ and _hate…_ having a sister." Meredith said as she began to chuckle with delight.

"But why?" Bonnie replied as tears fell down her cheek.

Meredith brushed her hair back from her face before replying. "Because I know I'll enjoy it."

Bonnie gasped as she felt a flood of fury come over her, Damon leaped toward Meredith with a loud furious growl, his sharp fangs bared.

Meredith took the opportunity to get closer to Bonnie and before she knew it they were eye to eye. Bonnie paused in fear not having a quick reaction time to retaliate. That's when Damon appeared between them both just in time as he attempted once again to shield Bonnie from her deranged sister.

Meredith frowned in displeasure before grabbing Damon by the shirt with one hand.

"You're in my way." Meredith hissed before throwing him across the field. Damon easily flew backwards and Bonnie screamed his name.

He crashed through a row of trees on his way, each snapping in half under the extreme power and force from wince he was thrown. He then finally came down with a loud thud onto the hard ground beneath him. There he lay unconscious as Bonnie called for him in agonizing pain.

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie yelled as she crumpled to the ground holding herself, trying her best to cover up the pain she felt. Damon was far away from her now way on the opposite side from wince she sat at least two hundred feet away. What should she do?

Bonnie was on the verge of tears, she didn't know what to do. Does she stand up and fight? Her own sister? How could she?

She thought for a moment before swiftly coming to a conclusion. With all the energy she had left she stood up to her feet. Meredith didn't move a muscle as she watched her in awe and excitement.

With a dark scowl Bonnie stared her down. She didn't know what to do; she just knew she had to protect herself long enough until she came up with a plan. Damon was out for the count so she would have to do this alone…she just prayed that he snapped out of it before she ended up in pieces on the forest ground.

"If you wanna kill me..." Bonnie said with a heavy breath. "Then you'll have to defeat me first." With that said Bonnie went running into the woods as fast as she could.

Knowing that if the vampire wanted to catch up to her that she could, but that wasn't the point…the point was to stay away from her long enough so that she will be able to come up with a spell to subdue the dangerous monster that was her sister. Bonnie tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes as she ran. Her current predicament was not to be envied; she just wished that Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Rose someone anyone! She didn't care who showed up!…she didn't care who, as long as it was before it was too late.

"Damon…" Bonnie said aloud. "Don't you dare die on me!"

**To be continued…**

**Thanks you all for reading I'll be back with chapter 10 soon! Please review?**


End file.
